Aliyah Revisited
by jrrm64
Summary: Gibbs chooses Ziva over Tony changing their lives. There will be some Tony and Kensi - Tensi.
1. Chapter 1

**I am attempting to get the NCIS stories I started but never finished completed by the New Year, so I can get started on a novel which earns me money. If you find spelling or typos, please forgive me. With my writing I usually do three drafts, but I am only doing one with these. I apologize. Now this one I hope will be a little longer than usual. (Also if anyone things a story of mine deserves a sequel, let me know)**

**Aliyah Revisited**

**Prologue**

Rivkin was dead and it was his fault. Tony didn't argue this fact, but what he did argue was Rivkin's purpose in being in American and his reason for being with Ziva. He didn't trust him and he didn't want Rivkin to take Ziva down with him. Or was it take Ziva away with him. _Okay, maybe I was jealous a bit. Maybe I do love Ziva and it played a role in my thinking. _

Now that he sat waiting to be interrogated by Deputy Director Eli David, Tony's stomach turned. He was here because Mossad didn't like one of their men, who was unarmed, to be shot and killed by a NCIS agent, especially if the two agencies were to remain friendly. Now if Rivkin had killed Tony everything would have been okay. Vance would have accepted their apology and life would have gone on as normal.

Tony adjusted the jacket of his tan Armani suit, so it didn't bunch up while he sat then he went to fix his tie with his one good hand, but remembered he wasn't wearing one. _Can't tie a tie with one hand_. He may have shot Rifkin three times after an extended fight, but Rivkin had broken his collar bone, so his left arm was in a sling.

"Shalom, Agent DiNozzo," Eli David greeted him as he came into the room.

With his craggy handsome face and salt and pepper hair, the large man in the tan suit without a tie exuded authority and more than a little menace. _Oh my God, he's a bond villain. Ziva's father is a bond villain. I am in deep shit here, _thought Tony. _Why do I suddenly want to introduce myself as DiNozzo, Tony DiNozzo?_

"Nice suit. I knew I should have gone with something more summery, but the trip came up a little unexpected," Tony said.

In the observation room Ziva, Special Agent Gibbs, and Director Leon Vance watched Eli David and Tony.

"I told your boy not to be a smart ass and he's already started," Vance said.

"Be patient, Leon, he has his own way of doing things," Gibbs said then he looked Ziva, who didn't even bother to hide her disdain and sudden hatred for Tony.

He understood so much of Tony's fate was in her hands. Her dark eyes and beautiful face looked grim as she watched her father interview Tony.

"Frat boy, jock, skirt chaser, joker, Agent Meatball, Gibbs' lapdog…" started Eli.

"I prefer Doberman. Oops, excuse me for the reference to anything German," smiled Tony.

"You are nothing but a thoughtless soldier doing what your marine superior tells you to do," said Eli. "You are a puppet."

"There must something nice in my file about me. I've got a nice smile, can ballroom dance, and play the piano," he said.

"Ziva mentioned you dress well," Eli smiled back.

"I feel better now," he said then looked at the two way mirror.

Gibbs could see anger in his senior agent's eyes. _Eli doesn't know who he has in the room with him. Tony is no one's lapdog. _

"Who ordered you to kill Officer Rivkin?" barked Eli.

He was on the other end of a long table in a grey room.

"Or were you just jealous of Rivkin's relationship with Ziva?" said Eli. "Did the skirt chaser have emotions he wasn't used to?"

"Ahh, well, you see I've been meaning to discuss this whole mess with you, Deputy Director David. Why did you force Rivkin onto Ziva? Were you spying on her or were you afraid she'd fall in love with someone who you didn't approve of?" asked Tony.

"I didn't force their love," he said. "That was real."

"Yeah, like you didn't send an out of control Rivkin to do a job on American soil that was bound to go bad, especially with his love of vodka," laughed Tony.

"We do not have out of control officers in Mossad, Agent DiNozzo," said Eli.

"No, of course not. All Mossad agents are completely in control of themselves," he smiled. "Like Ari."

"He was a traitor."

"He was your son; he was Mossad," said Tony. "That had to hurt."

"He went his own way. He didn't listen to me," growled Eli.

"He was your agent, though," countered Tony.

"He did want he wanted to do," said Eli.

"Like Rivkin?" said Tony.

"Michael did as he was told. He always did as he was told," yelled Eli David. "He followed orders and never strayed from them."

Vance smiled and looked over at Gibbs, who nodded. Ziva remained focused and silent.

"So Rivkin did as he was told: seduce Ziva, get information on our investigation, and kill terrorists on US territory. You ordered everything. Now that was not nice at all," Tony said but there was no smile.

"Very Good, Agent DiNozzo. I have underestimated you," said Eli. "It appears my daughter has underestimated you. She thought you a fool."

"Now that hurts," Tony smiled. _That did hurt. _

"Harah! Bastard!" Ziva curse then she stormed out of the room.

"He broke the legendary Eli David. I'm impressed. You know that is going to cost him," Vance said.

"He better make it back to the US with us, Leon," said Gibbs.

"I'll talk to Eli, Gibbs."

"I don't trust him," he said

"I don't blame you. He's my friend and I don't trust him," said Vance.

NCIS

Tony was walking in the sun and heat of the day of Tel Aviv on the Mossad grounds. His mind was whirling with what happened in the interrogation room. He got Eli to admit to some things which would be painful to Ziva. _She is going to be hurt, maybe devastated. _

He looked up to see Ziva with her hair pulled back and her beautiful dark eye blazing with anger wearing cargo pants and a safari shirt with her Sig Sauer holstered on her hip. She was headed straight for him. _I love when she dresses like an Israeli ninja Barbie chick. _

"Why did you kill Michael?" she demanded.

"I had no choice," he said. _I could have let him kill me. _

"No choice. He was hurt. He had a glass shard in his side and was bleeding. You had a choice. You disgust me," said Ziva.

She got up close to him, almost in his face. For a moment he saw raw passion in her eyes then it became anger and hatred.

"If you want to then go ahead and hit me," he said.

"Hit you," she snarled then made a quick leg sweep move and sent him down on the hard cement sending vibrations of pain from his clavicle throughout his hold body.

She put a boot on his abdomen to keep him down then pulled her weapon.

"You could have shot him in the knee," she said then placed the gun against his knee. "Or you have shot him in the shoulder."

She placed the gun right up against the shoulder. Tony's green eyes darkened as he waited for her to make up her mind to shot him or not. He knew from her eyes that she was considering it.

"But you shot him in the chest," she said and placed the gun against his chest and paused. "Why did you do it?"

"To protect you," he said.

"I don't need protection, especially from someone like you" she said.

"You loved him?" Tony said softly with his handsome face slightly grimacing in pain.

"I may have. But now I will never know," she said. "And it is because of you."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Why did you do it?" she asked one more time.

Tony was almost overpowered by the level of hatred in her voice.

"Maybe I was jealous because I love you," he admitted finally. "But he was using you."

"You don't get to love me," she said and stood up. "And I don't get to love you."

She walked away. Hidden in the shadow Gibbs had watched the whole thing play out. Now he watched his senior field agent slowly and painfully gets up. _Damn it, DiNozzo, you've put her in a bad position because of love. _Gibbs shook his head.

Tony and he had been together a long time, over eight years. He had grown fond enough of the young man to think of him as family, but he owed Ziva. She killed Ari for him, her own brother. She had sacrificed something dear to her for him. That deserved loyalty and repayment.

NCIS

The C-17 Globemaster, a large Herculean transport plane, was waiting for them. Tony walked up the ramp and sat down on the side bench seat. His body was feeling sore from having been thrown to the ground. Vance sat down beside him. He had new admiration for Tony after the way he handled Vance.

Ziva stood staring at the transport. She looked over at her father, who was waiting for her. Gibbs walked over to her.

"I cannot be on the same team as him any longer. I do not trust him. You have to trust your partner," she said.

Gibbs looked over at Eli, who had an expression of triumph on his face. He wasn't going to let Ziva become part of her father's plans and machinations.

"Get on the plane. I'll take care of it," he said.

"You'll transfer him from the team," she said with hope.

"Yes." _That was painful to say._

"Thank you, Gibbs," she said then without looking at her father she strode onto the transport with Gibbs right behind her.

Ziva sat beside Gibbs and looked at Tony with a combination of smug satisfaction and hatred. Gibbs looked over at Tony. He could see the emotional and physical pain on his face. _Someone has to be sacrificed. I'm sorry Tony. Sorry, son. _

The transport ramp closed and the plane started to taxi into position. Tony looked down at the floor. _At least, Ziva is with us. Everything can be fixed once we're back in DC. But at least she still with us. _

Chapter One

Gibbs entered Vance's office early. It was just seven-thirty in the morning.

"Yes, Gibbs," Vance looked from his desk at Gibbs. His brown eyes were curious.

"I want Tony off my team, but I don't want him punished," he said.

"Sit down," he said. "Tell me why?"

"The dynamic of him and Ziva won't work on the team," he said regretting the words as they came out.

"And you want to sacrifice your boy, DiNozzo, and not Ziva," he said.

"He's ready to run his own team, or whatever else you have in store for him. It's best he move on," said Gibbs.

"Should I keep him in DC?" he asked.

_DC, this is his family. Ducky, Abby, McGee, but I can't have him. There is too much between him and Ziva. _

"Out of DC," Gibbs said.

"I have a position for him, one I think he will excel in," said Vance then he reached over and pressed his intercom. "Cynthia send Agent DiNozzo."

Tony had come in where a pair of jeans, a black tee shirt, and a zip up hoodie. Putting on a suit was just too much effort. Sitting at her desk ignoring him was Ziva and McGee was working on his computer.

"Hey, Probie," Tony said.

"How are you feeling, Tony?" McGee asked.

Ziva glanced up and waited for the answer.

"Sore as hell, Probie," he said.

She snorted, as if she was glad he was sore. Tony stomach churned again. _She hates me. I love a woman who hates me. Yeah, that sounds about right._

He phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yeah, Cynthia, I'll be right up," he said.

Ziva smiled to herself. _Finally, he will be gone. I won't have to deal with him in my life anymore. _

Tony entered Vance's office to see Gibbs already seated in front of the director's desk. Vance motioned him to sit down in the chair beside Gibbs.

"Morning, Boss," he said as he sat.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs mumbled. _I don't want to do this, but it has to be done. _

"Agent DiNozzo, Gibbs and I have been talking about your position on his team. He believes it's time you move on," Vance said.

"Boss, you want me off the team?" Tony asked Gibbs. His voice was mixed with surprise and pain. Gibbs tried to ignore it.

"I can't have you and Ziva on the same team and I am choosing her," he said.

"Ziva doesn't want me on the team, either?" he asked. The pain in his voice overtook the surprise.

"She doesn't trust you any longer, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"And you, Gibbs. Do you trust me?" he asked his mentor, his father figure.

Instead of answering Gibbs stared straight into Tony's eyes and tried to hide his emotions letting Tony read what he wanted to read.

"Tony, I have a solution here," said Vance said.

Tony's head was whirling. Ziva, he loved her, but she didn't want him. Gibbs, he was like a father to him and now Gibbs was treating him like his real father did. He was being disinherited.

"What is it, sir?" he asked.

"Macy is leaving her position as Special Agent in Charge in Los Angeles Office of Special Projects. You will replace her, as well as act as the supervisory agent for their top team while Agent Callen is recuperating from being shot," said Vance.

"What is my role as SAC?" he asked.

"To run the Office of Special Projects along with Hetty Lange, who is the Operations Manager," said Vance. "You are jumping up the ladder here, Tony. It's a great opportunity."

"When do you want me to report, sir," Tony asked.

"You're clavicle should healed in two weeks and Callen is due to be out for another eight weeks, so report to LA in…"

"A week," said Tony. "I should be able to toss the sling aside in a week. I'll clean my desk out today and then spend the rest of the week cleaning up my affairs at home," said Tony.

"Sounds like an excellent plan," Vance said then stood up and offered him his hand.

Tony shook his hand and marched out of the office.

"It's done. I hope you made the right choice," said Vance.

"I made the only one I could," said Gibbs. "She needed to get away from Eli."

"Eli and I are friends, but I have to agree with you, Gibbs," he said.

NCIS

When Tony got to his desk he exhaled deeply. He took a moment to calm himself as his hands were shaking then he sat down. The first thing he did was open his drawers and start dumping paperwork into the garbage can next to his desk.

McGee looked over at him with concern: "Tony, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Tim. I've been promoted to the LA OSP because Gibbs and Ziva no longer want me on the team," he said then punctuated it with a hollow smile, which couldn't hide the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Tony, you must be mistaken," said McGee, shocked to hear what he said.

Tony unlocked his desk drawer with his service weapon. He took it in hand and walked it over to Gibbs' desk and placed it on top of it then he returned to clean out the rest of his desk.

"Ziva, he's kidding, right?" asked McGee.

"I cannot work with him. I do not trust him," she said calmly.

She thought seeing him forced away would feel good, but it didn't. Seeing him in emotion and physical pain hurt. All those feelings she had buried were now surfacing. Yes, she had feelings for Tony, strong feelings. There were times she was in Michael's arms and she wished they were Tony's. But, he broke her trust, just like Eli. Just like Ari. No, she could not forgive any of them or have them in her life.

"I need to say goodbye to Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby," he said. "I'll return to finish soon."

He stormed out of the bullpen to the elevator.

"Ziva, its Tony," said McGee. "He's risked his life of all of us. Remember when you two were undercover assassins, he could have been killed getting you out of the room. Or the bomb you defused, he wouldn't leave you."

"Tim, it is done," she said then she got up and left her desk to desk some coffee. _I cannot be weak. I cannot forgive him. _

Gibbs returned to his desk and saw Tony's service sidearm. He sighed.

"Boss, is this really happening? Is Tony really leaving?" asked McGee.

"Yeah, it's really happening and I don't want to talk about it," he said then he sat down and stared at Tony's service sidearm.

NCIS 

"Anthony, how are you?" sexagenarian Scottish Medical examiner asked.

He was wearing his scrubs having just finished an autopsy, as was Jimmy. Both men fixed their glasses at the same time.

"I guess I have good news," he said sounding like a man who was lost. "I was just promoted to the Office of Special Operations in LA."

"Anthony, you don't sound happy about this," said Ducky.

"Gibbs and Ziva wanted me off the team, Duck, so Vance gave me this promotion," he said. Just saying it took all the energy out of him.

"Anthony, no," said Ducky.

"Tony, do you have to go?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, I have to go, Jimmy," he said. "I want you both to visit me. You're like family, so…"

"I understand, Anthony," said Ducky. "Gibbs is your Next of Kin and Medical Proxy, do you want to switch that to me?"

"Actually, to you and Jimmy. Since I'll be a coast away I think I need double the chances of getting hold of one of you in an emergency," he said.

"I'll do it," said Jimmy.

"You know I'd be honored to be your Next of Kin," said Ducky.

"Great," he smiled. "Well, I have say goodbye to Abby."

"Ahh, that shall be a difficult task," said Ducky.

"I know," Tony agreed.

NCIS

Abby was in a short black dress and knee high black boots with her hair in pigtails. Her lipstick was blood red and the silver spikes in dog collar were welled polished, a sign she was either going out on a date or to a new dance club.

He walked into her lab and watched her dance to the music coming out of her speakers. _I'm going to miss her. _She spun around twice on the second spin she noticed Tony.

"Hey, Abs," he said.

She turned the music off: "Yeah, Tony."

"Um, I… I don't really know how to tell you this," he started. _She's too happy to tell now. I deal with her later. _

"Tony, I am going to a new club tonight," she said.

"That's great, Ab," he walked over and kissed her forehead. "Have a good time."

"Thanks, Tony," she said.

Tony headed back to the bullpen to find it empty. They were gone off on a call. He sat down and finished tossing stuff out then left his backpack and all the gear in it on McGee's desk. Finally, He left his DC ID on Ziva's desk with a note.

_You got what you wanted. I hope it helps you to heal. _

He left.

NCIS

The first whiskey went down bitter. It burned his insides making him wonder why the hell he drank. The next one didn't go down any smoother but his body started to relax once he had finished. The third and fourth made the situation seem funny. He was being kicked aside for the woman he secretly loved. It was like a bad TV movie shown on one of the cable channels.

By the time he had downed his seventh whiskey he stumbling down the road known as oblivion. It wasn't a pleasant road, the footing was bad, but he was glad he had found this particular road because it allowed him to deal with his problems.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. He stood up. His legs didn't like standing but he managed it. He took one deliberate step at a time until he got to the door and opened it up. A teary eyed Abby was standing on the other side of the door.

"Timmy explained everything to me. I am really, really upset with Gibbs and Ziva right now. I'm not sure I can forgive them. I mean it's like they are banishing you from their kingdom. Well, I don't like their kingdom," she rambled on quickly.

He placed his finger on her lips quieting her.

"I am drunk, very drunk, and standing here without falling down is taking a great effort," he said.

"Oh, my poor Tony," she said then came into his apartment and helped him to his sofa. "I took the rest of the week off to help you pack and such. I refuse to say goodbye."

"Help yourself," he said to Abby and offered her his bottle of Jameson's 1789, twelve year old whiskey.

She looked at the bottle and noticed that a great deal of it had been drunk.

"Tony, you have been busy," she said.

"It was either drink or go find a woman for some horizontal exercise," he said.

"Well," she took the bottle cap off and swigged some whiskey. "Aww, how can you drink that?"

"With great deal of practice," he said.

"Oh, Tony, I hate what they have done to you," she sighed.

"I love you, Abs, and he was like a father to me and they don't want me," he said not even bothering to hide the pain anymore.

"I don't want to work with them anymore," she said.

"You have to, Abs. Family has to support family. I'm used to not having a family, so I'll be okay, but you, McGee, Ducky, and Jimmy have to have Gibbs' and Ziva's backs. Be mad at them but get over it and remember you're family," he said.

Abby started to cry: " Oh, Tony."

She grabbed him and hugged him and wished she could comfort him tonight in any way he needed it.

NCIS

Tony woke in the morning in his bed dressed in a smile and socks with Abby naked, except for her dog collar, draped all over him. _Oh, God, did I do it with Abby last night and I don't even remember it. Jesus, what's wrong with me?_

He kissed the top of her head.

"Abs, did we, you know, last night?" he asked.

"Hmm, hmm hm," she purred.

"You're not mad at me?" he asked.

"No, Tony. I understand. You needed comforting. I didn't mind," she said. "You know I love you, maybe not like we did it last night, but I love you enough to comfort you when you're in pain."

"I'm sorry, Abs," he said.

"Don't be, Tony. Enough people had hurt you yesterday that you needed intimacy. I supplied it instead of some stranger," she said.

"Thanks, Abs," he said. "I better get up soon and start packing."

"I'm going to help you. Stuff you don't need or want to put in storage, we'll sell. Some stuff we'll put in storage and have ready to ship and then there be stuff you have no idea about. We'll give that stuff away," she smiled. "Are you ready to clean up your life?"

"Sure, Abs."

"But first, I need breakfast, lots of good. I might not have thought of you sexual, Tony, but I have to admit you are really good. I mean really good at it. I think you might be the best I've had," she giggled.

"Better than McGee?" he smiled.

"Tony, don't be mean. I love Tim. He's special. But no, I didn't have the orgasms with him that I did with you," she admitted and blushed.

"Abby, are you just trying to build up my ego?" he asked.

"Honey, you're ego when it comes to sex doesn't need any building up," she smiled.

Chapter Two

The real estate agent showed Tony a few homes in the Venice canals. Since the interview room of the OSP was on a pier in Santa Monica and the office was in an abandoned looking building in Santa Monica, the Venice Canal area would allow him to live close to work, cutting down on his commute. If this job was going to be his life then he was going to make it his life.

The house was more modern than the rest on the canal. It was two stories, four bedrooms, with a roof that had a grill for cooking out and a mini-kitchen. The price was at One point Five million, but the inheritance his mother left him was still worth ten million, so he could afford it. The property in England and New York City she left him had done nothing but become more expensive over the years.

"I want this home," he said.

"We can arrange a bank loan for you then," she said.

"I'll pay it one large money transfer to the current owners. No mortgage," he said.

"A mortgage can be beneficial," the real estate told him.

"Not to me," he said.

"I'll make the offer to the owner," she said.

"When can I move in?" he said.

"Well, I have to check a few things," she said.

"The sooner the better."

"I'll try and make it as quick as possible as," she smiled.

NCIS

The car Tony chose to buy was a blue 2011 Aston Martin V12 Virage Coupe, which parked in a back lot beside an SUV, a BMW, and an Aston Martin Rapide. High end cars were part of the OSP undercover style. For his first day at work He wore a blue Ermenegildo Zenga suit with vest, a light blue dress shirt, and black polka dot silk tie, Zenga black laced dress shoes. Getting out of the car he walked over to what looked like a dilapidated door and placed his hand on what appeared to be an iron plate. His biometrics had been transferred from NCIS headquarters. The door popped open and he entered.

"Don't tell me," a small, proper looking woman and in grey slacks and black blazer and large glasses. "Ermenegildo Zenga."

"Yes, you have a good eye," he said.

"Do you dress only in Italian designers?" she asked him.

"No, I like Savile Row, also," he answered.

"You must be Special Agent in Charge Anthony DiNozzo," she said. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Call me Tony," he said.

"I am Hetty Lange. Please call me Hetty," she said. "I take it the Aston Martin Coupe is yours?"

"Yes, I just bought it."

"You have fine taste, SAC DiNozzo, expensive but fine," she smiled.

"It comes from being born with a silver spoon in my mouth. Although my father took away the spoon, I still had a taste for it," he said.

"I understand. Come with me," she said and walked him passed what he thought was their version of the MCRT bullpen with their wooden desks and no walls and into an office with a large wooden. She sat down behind the desk and motioned for him to sit in the chair in front of the desk. Tony settled in, crossed his legs and made himself comfortable.

"Our version of MTAC, which we use extensively, is upstairs. Our computer technician is named Eric Beal and we are in the process of looking for someone to work with him. Our main team, which will be in late today because they are visiting their leader G. Callen in the hospital, is considered the best by many."

"I know about Callen. I worked for Special Agent Gibbs. They have history together," he said.

"Yes, it is difficult sometimes being his operations manager. Well, Callen is a bit of a legend in the undercover business, but so aren't you, SAC DiNozzo. Callen is the team leader. Sam Hanna, ex-Seal, is his number two. Kensi Blye, who has a forensics and criminology and is also a marksman with a revolver and has a black belt in Wing Chun, and Dom Vail is the probie. You will step in for Callen until he returns," she said.

"Sounds like a tight group. I hope I can fit in," he said.

"It is a tight group," she said ignoring his comment about fitting in. "We also have an operational psychologist as part of the team, which is Nate Getz."

"Do we need one?" Tony asked.

"One does come in handy both to keep an eye on the team and to help profiler those we are dealing with," she said. "We have one other team and several agents who back up roles such as forensics, behavioral science, and intel gathering," she said. "And you are in charge of all of them along with me."

"Sound like fun," he said.

"Vance told me that you don't intend on giving up field work," she said.

"No. Whenever I think it necessary, I'll be joining the team in the field. I think I can still add something to a team," he said.

"Interesting," she smiled. "I've read you personnel file. I'm surprised you took this position."

"Why?"

"You and Gibbs made for a legendary pair. Your MCRT may be made up of two other members, but you and Gibbs have been together for years, the foundation of a very successful team," she said.

"All things must pass," smiled Tony. _And some of us get kicked out of paradise. _

"I'm going to like you," she said. "Do you like movies?"

"I love them."

"Do you play the piano?" she asked. "I love the piano."

"As a child I was considered a prodigy, but I stopped playing several years after my mother died," he said. "I can still play when the mood hits me, though."

"Yes, I know I am going like you."

"Oh, I need a new sidearm," he said. "My old one is in DC."

"I'll take care of you. We do not strictly use only Sig Sauers. Is there another weapon you'd prefer?" she asked.

"A Glock 17," he answered. _The less to remind me of DC the better._

"I'll get that for you," Hetty said.

"Hey, Hetty," Sam Hanna called out as he entered her officer. "Who gets to drive that blue Aston Martin Coupe?"

"It's mine," he said. "If you ask real nice, I might let you sit in it."

"Tony DiNozzo, right?" said Hanna offered his hand.

Tony stood up and shook his hand. Sam Hanna wore an Armour shirt, jeans, and loafers. He was built like a linebacker.

"Sam Hanna, this is Tony DiNozzo, our new SAC," introduced Callen.

"Wow, Woody Strode," Tony laughed.

"Woody Strode?"

"Yeah, you know a black actor from the fifties and sixties, bald and built like a brick shit house. He was in _Spartacus, Man who Shot Liberty Valance." _

"I'll have to check those movies out," smiled Sam.

"I'd get _The Professionals _with Lee Marvin and Burt Lancaster and Woody Strode. It's a great movie."

"This is Dom Vail," said Hetty.

He was also African American but the complete opposite of Hanna in style and look. Tony sensed he was closer to a nerd than a Navy Seal.

"SAC DiNozzo," he said.

"It's Tony," Tony said with a smile.

"Hey, Shaggy, where's Scooby?" Tony teased.

"And last but not least Kensi Blye," Hetty introduced her.

"So who do I look like?" she asked.

"You are uniquely beautiful," he answered then gave her one of his most winning smiles, which made her blush.

"Now can you leave, SAC DiNozzo and I alone so that we may continue to talk," said Hetty.

"Sure, Hetty. We'll be in our bullpen," Hanna said.

They walked out of Hetty's office area and over to the bullpen. Hanna and Callen had desks across from each other, while Dom and Kensi had desks across from each other.

"Woody Strode," Dom said mockingly.

"Shut you, Fanboy, or I'll kick your butt," Sam teased causing Kensi to laugh again.

"What do you think of the new boss?" Dom asked Kensi.

"I'm not sure," she said looking at Tony through the window of the office.

"You know anything about him?" Dom asked Sam.

"He was a cop in Peoria, Philly and Baltimore then the senior field agent for Gibbs MCRT for ten years. His rep is that he's unorthodox but he's supposed to be real good at what he does."

"Nice clothes," she said.

"I thought you didn't like guys who wore fancy clothes," said Dom.

"Some guys look good in a suit and he's one of them," she said.

"I agree," Sam said then he yawned. "Anyway, he's got a sweet ride out there."

"Yeah, I noticed that," said Kensi.

"You guys are too easy," said Dom.

"You know that I'm not easy, Dom," she hissed.

"I don't know about that. He made you blush," remarked Hanna.

"He did not," she protested.

"Yeah, he did," said Dom.

Chapter Three.

Callen had returned and ahead of schedule. With his hair cut close to skull and perpetual five o'clock shadow, he did look like a legend in Tony's estimation. While he was out Tony lead the team in two cases. They closed both easily. Now that he was back Tony assumed the role of SAC.

For Callen's first assignment back they whole and Tony were deployed. Callen and Kensi were dressed in formal clothes as guests for a reception at the Queen Mary, which had been converted into a hotel, in Long Beach. They were there to intercept a flash drive being passed from a Saudi Ambassador to the money man for a terrorist cell forming in San Diego.

Sam was in uniform as a waiter with Dom was also in uniform as a bartender. Tony was dressed in a tuxedo with a black pants and white jacket as guest without a date. His job was to distract the Ambassador by hitting on his beautiful wife.

As the band played _I've got you under my Skin,_ Tony came up to the beautiful Saudi Ambassador's wife and without asking her permission, he took her in his arms and started to dance.

"My name is Tony. What's yours?" asked Tony.

"Hala. We shouldn't' be dancing. My husband will hurt you," she warned him.

"Some women are worth the pain," he whispered in her ear then saw that Kensi was able to pick the Saudi Ambassador's pocket for the flash drive with the information of bank accounts, addresses, and names.

Callen then took her into his arms and danced her away, while Tony had two large men break up his dance.

"Thank you, Hala. It was a pleasure," he said.

"Come with us," said one of the men.

"I'd rather make a request to the band first," Tony said. "Maybe we could have the next dance."

"Come with us," he said.

"Don't break too many bones," he said with a smile.

Sam, Dom, Kensi and Callen met each other in the parking lot where they parked their cars.

"Where's Tony?" asked Sam.

"I have get tips from him on how to pick up women. That Saudi woman was eating out of his hand," Dom said.

"Yeah, he has game," said Callen. "He should be here."

"I'd check the ground near my car," Tony called to them.

The four of them ran over to Tony to see him lying on the ground his face bloody and his clothes ripped and ruined.

"Shit, Hetty is going to be pissed. You ruined the tux," said Dom.

"No problem. It's mine," Tony said attempting a smile.

Kensi knelt down beside his and started to wipe some of the blood on his face with a handkerchief she took from Callen. Sam and Callen helped him to his feet. Once he was standing Callen took a good look into Tony's eyes.

"Okay, you probably have a slight concussion," he said.

"Yeah, headache, nauseous, I've got to agree with you. Been there, done that," Tony said.

"Okay, who wants hospital duty?" asked Sam.

"I'm not going to the hospital," said Tony.

"Hospital duty is when one of us goes home with you and acts as nurse for twenty-four hours to maker sure you are okay. No one here likes hospitals," Callen explained.

"I'll do it," Kensi spoke up.

"You sure, Kens," said Dom. "I'm willing to do it."

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said. "My place his closer and I have a spare bedroom, if that is that okay with you, Tony?"

"Sure. I can pass out anywhere," he smiled then he reached into his pocket and handed her his keys. "I guess you're driving."

NCIS

In a bed Tony awoke in his underwear with a sheet over him. Kensi was curled up in a rocking chair dressed in sweat pants and tee shirt watching over him. This sight brought a smile to his face. _She's beautiful, sort of reminds me of Ziva. Yeah, maybe that isn't a good thing. _

"Hey, beautiful," he said as he noticed she opened her eyes.

"How's the headache?" she asked.

"Better."

"I've got painkillers for you," she said.

"No, no way. Painkillers make me loopy. I avoid them whenever I can," he said.

"I'd like to see that," she giggled. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I will if you will," he said. "That chair looks uncomfortable."

"I'm, supposed to watch over you and I can't do that if I'm asleep," she told him.

"Okay, we're adults. I think we can share a bed without any problems developing and that way you can watch over him," he said then lifted the seat and moved over. "Come to bed. We both can sleep."

"I am tired," she said then slipped into be beside Tony. _This feels so very good. _

In a graceful motion she moved from lying on one side to lying on the other and nestling her head on his right shoulder, while he draped his right arm around her. _I really could get used to this. Oh, God, I even like the way he smells. This isn't good._

NCIS

Ziva worked at her desk, while Tim filled out reports at what used to be Tony's desk. Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a fresh coffee then sat down. Their newest probationary agent, Hal Andrews, was fresh out of FLETC after graduating John Jay College with a degree in criminology and minor in computer forensics. Gibbs looked over at him and growled.

"Boss, I have the requisitions for you," said McGee.

"Should have had them done yesterday, McGee," Gibbs replied.

"I don't know how he did it," said McGee.

"Who did what, Tim?" asked Ziva.

"Tony. How he did all the reports and requisitions?" he said.

"Oh," she replied and put her head back down. He had mentioned the name Tony, which she didn't want to hear. Lately, she had been having nightmares about Tony where she shots and kills him in Tel Aviv. These had made her start to rethink how she felt about him, how he acted, how she acted, and what had happened.

"He worked smarter not harder, McGee," Gibbs told him with a smirk. _And he always had my six. _Gibbs looked over at the Probie and sighed. "Andrews, stop looking lost and get to work."

"Yes, Boss," he murmured.

Ziva stood up and looked at Gibbs: "I have to check with Abby about a test."

"Fine, but don't tee her off. She's barely spoken to me since Tony's left," Gibbs sighed.

"I know, Gibbs. She has done the same to me," said Ziva then started down the Abby's lab.

It was once a refuge for agents to come down to her lab and feel some positive energy, but not since Tony left. His absence, the reasons he left, had made Abby less willing to share her brightness with others.

"Abby, do you have the soil sample ready?" asked Ziva as she entered the lab.

Frank Sinatra was playing. The song was _I have dreamed_. Ziva stop for a moment to listen to the song. For some reason tears burned at her eyes, but she willed them away.

"Agent David, I should have them for you in twenty minutes," she said coolly.

Ziva started to leave but she stopped. She had made mistakes and she knew it.

"I know you hate me now, Abby. I wish you didn't. I wish thing hadn't turned out the way they did," Ziva said. Maybe it will make you feel better if I told you that I had am starting to hate me. I keep waiting for him to show up every morning and make a joke, or be there when I did something I thought brave and he thought foolish, yet he didn't desert me. My father betrayed me, my brother betrayed me, but Tony was trying to protect me and I turned on him. I took my pain out on him. And I regret it. I am sorry."

She started to leave.

"Ziva, wait," said Abby, who got off her stool and ran to Ziva. "Tony told me I should treat you and Gibbs like family because you were. He said I could be made at you, but I had to forgive you and I had to have your back."

She hugged Ziva and Ziva hugged her back.

"I miss him, Abby," she said.

"I do, too," Abby said.

"Can we get him back?" Ziva asked.

"I don't thin so, Ziva. He was hurt. You hurt him and Gibbs choosing you or him, well, that was the final straw," she said.

"They are lucky to have him," Ziva said softly. "I think I love him."

"Oh, Ziva," Abby hugged her even harder. "Have you talked to Ducky or Jimmy? He keeps in touch with them."

"No, Ducky is angry with Gibbs and me," she said, "and Jimmy is afraid of me."

"Ohh, Ziva," Abby hugged her once again.

NCIS

Tony was in a tan Armani suit with a custom made white shirt and sky blue silk tie. He had his legs up on his desk in his office as he read Callen's report about their latest op. There was a light tap on the door and he put the report down.

"Come in," he said.

Kensi, dressed in jeans jeans and a loose fitting chambray shirt, walked into his office.

"We are going out for drinks and the team wanted to know if you wanted to join us?" she asked him.

"Sorry, reports to catch up on. The downside of being the special agent in charge, I'll be reading reports all weekend," he smiled.

"Too bad. Sam finally saw _The Professionals _and he wanted some other recommendations from you," she said.

"Ahh, well, tell him if he is looking for good Burt Lancaster movie that a western he should watch _Valdez is Coming_. Now if he just wants a great simple western directed by John ford and often overlooked he should check out _Two Rode Together_," he said then picked up his report.

"I'll le him know," she smiled then hesitated before closing the door.

Once she left him alone, he sighed. _She's too young for me, even younger than Ziva, and she reminds me too much of Ziva. I've got to stay away from her. Danger, Will Robinson, Danger, Will Robinson. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Four

Tony was dressed in a grey Brioni suit with a light blue shirt and dark grey silk tie. He was in their MTAC with Hetty and Callen's team. Vance was on the screen along with Gibbs. It was now almost two years since he had been banished to LA. From what he could see it appeared that the silver fox, as Abby called him, had more silver in his hair than he used to.

"Macy is dead," said Vance.

Kensi turned away and accepted a hung from Sam. While Callen and Deeks, the LAPD liaison who replaced Dom after he died, stood silently and listened. Nell, who was just over five feet with red hair and worked as an intel analyst and computer geek helping Eric, immediately started to bring up information on the computer about Macy.

"Do we have the reason why?" asked Hetty.

"Agent Gibbs is looking into it," said Vance.

"Agent Gibbs, we would like to be kept in the loop on this since Agent Macy meant something to many here," said Tony.

_Agent Gibbs. He hasn't forgiven me. _Gibbs nodded yes.

"Now, SAC DiNozzo and Hetty, you and I need to speak," said Vance.

Callen's team cleared out leaving Hetty and Tony.

"Your Beverly Hills op is set," he said.

"We are ready. I'm taking part in it. I want it to go without a hitch," said Tony.

"Your work as SAC for OSP has been excellent," said Vance. "The SecNav has talked to me about you come out to the East Coast and opening and OSP East Coast Branch."

"That would be your call, Director," Tony said.

"You wouldn't mind coming back to DC?" he asked.

"If it was necessary."

"Well, there is a great deal to consider, including building an ops center for it. We'll discuss it at some other time," said Vance and the screen went blank.

"East Coast OSP. That sounds as if it would be a challenge," Hetty remarked.

"The challenge would be going back to DC," Tony stated then he left MTAC. Nell approached Hetty.

"Yes, Miss Jones," she said.

"Do you want me to find out everything I can?" she asked.

"Quietly," Hetty said.

NCIS

"According to the Beverly Hills Police Department, they are expecting trouble at the producer of the pro navy film The USS Defiant. It seems that the SecNav will be attending a party celebrating the picture's opening this weekend. According to Homeland Security and NCIS intel analyst there is a lot of chatter about this visit. We fear an attempt on the life of the SecNav," Hetty explained. "The SecNav has told Vance that he places his life in your hands. I gather you know the SecNav."

"Yeah, I've been used by him on more than one occasion," Tony said.

"How do you want to handle this?" asked Callen.

"I want Deeks acting as a liaison with the Beverly Hills police setting up a perimeter with ambulances waiting just in case. I want Sam and Callen as bodyguard for the SecNav and Kensi and I will be at the party undercover as party goers keeping an eye out for trouble," he said. "Maybe this way I can avoid getting a concussion."

"I will need something semi-formal for Kensi to wear," Hetty said.

"I'll supply my own clothes," smiled Tony.

"I expected nothing less, SAC DiNozzo," Hetty returned the smile.

"Black suits and ties for me and Sam," said Callen.

"You can be the _Men in Black. _I guess Sam is Will Smith," observed Tony with a smirk.

"Shall we tell the director of our plan and you inform Vance?" Hetty looked at Tony.

"Why not? I love spend endless hours in MTAC," he said.

"It is a wonderful place to watch a movie late at night," Hetty said.

"I'll remember that," he said.

Tony arrived at headquarters to pick up Kensi Blye, who was being dressed by Hetty and Nell. He entered wearing an Armani tuxedo with a custom made dress shirt and a black silk tie. Kensi was dressed in a black scoop short satin cocktail dress with red lipstick and stiletto heels.

"Where is your gun?" Tony asked.

She hiked her dress and exposed a holster attached to her upper thigh with a small frame, snub nosed Smith Wesson .357 revolver.

"You're definitely not shy, are you?" smiled Tony. _Okay she has great calves and great thighs. There is nothing about her that isn't perfect. Still too young and still reminds me of Ziva. _

"And yours?" she asked.

He opened his jacket to show his shoulder holster with his Glock 17. _Okay, he's one of those men who looks sexy in a shoulder holster. _

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Eric and I will be monitoring up in MTAC. He's hacked into all of the producer's security," said Nell then she handed them each an ear bud. "Put these in your ears and we will be in touch."

"You're my little guardian angel, Nell," Tony told her causing her to blush then she ran off to MTAC.

Tony slipped the ear bud in his right ear then he and Kensi exited the building and got into his Coupe.

"God, I love this car," she said. "It drives great."

"Thank you," he said.

"Are you wealthy?" she asked bluntly.

"Sort of," he answered as he pulled out and drove of the parking lot.

"Okay, tell me the story. I've known you for two years and you've managed to avoid talking about yourself," she said.

"You really want to know about me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said then smiled.

"Wealthy family. I was raised in Long Island. My mother died when I was eight and my father disinherited when I was twelve. Father married, remarried, married, and remarried. I went to a military academy until college when I went to OSU on a sports scholarship. Broke my kneecap and screwed up my knee when I was a senior in a big game otherwise I would have tried to go pro. Became a cop, then NCIS and now I'm here," he said nonchalantly.

"Where did you get the money for the car?" she asked.

"My mother left me an inheritance that kicked in when I turned twenty-one, so I'm not hurting for money," he said. "Okay now your life story."

"Mother died when I was baby. I was raised by my father who was a marine. He taught me how to shoot, hunt, play poker, fix a car engine, wire a house, and just about anything else a marine would teach a son. He was murdered when I was fifteen. His body couldn't be unidentified except by his teeth and DNA. The case is still unsolved. I studied criminology and forensics and joined NCIS because my father was a marine," she said. "Oh, and I was once engaged to a marine, but it fell apartment when he came home with PTSD and disappeared."

"Sorry," he said softly. "I fell in love with a woman I was supposed to handle while undercover. She wanted to move in with each other and have the whole happily ever experience after until her father, the arms dealer, exposed me and then my car blew up, and he ended up dead and she accused me of murdering him." _I leave my story about Ziva for some other day. One when I don't find her so attractive. _

"That's a good one," she smiled. "So what position did you play in college?"

"Point guard for three years and quarterback for two years," he said.

"You really were a jock," she smiled.

"You like jocks?" he asked.

"They're alright but I prefer marines," her smiled got wider.

"Well, this isn't a first for me. Most women at NCIS in DC held it against me for being a jock. You know I was the frat boy, jock, player, that everyone thought would never grow up," he said trying to hide his bitterness.

"Well, not me. I think you being a jock might come in handy. I think you should team up with Callen to play Deeks and Hanna two on two. They both think their studs playing basketball. It's about time you stop acting like SAC DiNozzo and join the team," she said. I can make a bet with Deeks and clean up."

"What kind of player is Callen?"

"He can set a good pick," she said.

"I can work with that," he said. "So you're close with Deeks?"

"He's my partner," she said.

"Just partners?" he asked.

"Are you jealous," she said seductively.

"Maybe," he smiled. _Jesus, Dinozzo, do you know how not to flirt? _

They arrived at the party. A valet took Tony's keys and went to park his car. They walked into the mansion on Tower Road, Beverly Hills. The Producer had turned both his inside and outside into a party with some fifty people milling about. Almost instantly as they walked in a female movie star, who caught Tony's eye and came over to talk to him.

"Have I worked with you before?" she asked.

Kensi looked at this beautiful manicured woman and was amazed how she threw herself at Tony, as she took Tony's hands in her and held it for a few moments.

"I'm not an actor," he said.

"Writer?" she asked.

"No. Let's just say I'm the money," he smiled, and then he adjusted his coat's right pocket.

"I like that," she smiled. A quartet started to play music.

"Do you like to dance?" she asked him.

"I love to," he said. "As a matter of fact, I promised my beautiful date here the first dance."

"Lucky girl," she said then she drifted away.

Tony took Kensi in his arms and danced her away. She started to giggle.

"You are smooth," she said.

"If you say so," he said.

"Too bad you didn't get her number," she said.

"Check my right coat pocket. She gave me her card," he said.

"Oh my God. How does it feel to have one of the most beautiful women in this room try to pick you up?" she asked him.

"I'd rather be dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room," Tony said then he smoothly dipped her and brought her back up again.

"SAC DiNozzo, may I say that you and Kensi make a lovely couple," Hetty said into his and her earpiece.

"She can't hear us," said Kensi. "We aren't wired to talk."

"Good, then she won't hear me say that you are lovely," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Am I?" he smiled then he saw that the SecNav was with the producer with Callen and Sam hanging back a bit allowing them some privacy.

"You spot anything interesting?" she asked him.

Tony looked out the French doors and saw a waiter near the pool holding a tray with one hand while his other hand was underneath it. He was holding a gun.

"Go to the SecNav and get him out of here," he told Kensi then he walked over to the French doors and opened them.

The waiter turned and looked at Tony. He dropped the tray and held up his gun which had a suppressor on it. Pointed now at Tony, who broke into a run then he dove as the waiter fired his weapon and both of them ended up in the pool, while people watched them struggle in the water.

Kensi and Callen ran out to the pool area as Sam ushered the SecNav out of danger to the waiting Deeks and the Beverly Hills Police. DiNozzo and waiter were struggling under the water, which was slowly turning red around them.

"Callen, one of them is bleeding," Kensi said.

"My money is on DiNozzo," Callen said.

Callen dove into the water joining the fray and allowing Tony to come up for air. He swam to the side coughing and wheezing. Kensi moved over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No concussion," he said.

"Thank God," she replied.

"Ambulance," he wheezed.

"Why?"

"Been shot and I have problems with my lungs. Also contact, Ducky, Dr. Mallard, at NCIS. He knows my medical history," he said then he passed out from lack of oxygen and slipped back under the water.

"Tony," Kensi cried then dove into the water to stop him from sinking to the bottom of the pool.

Pulling to the surface of the water, she gently kept his head from going back under.

"I've got you. Don't worry I've got you. I'm not going to let you go," she whispered in his ear.

"Ambulance is on the way, Miss Blye," said Hetty calmly in her earpiece. "I will also contact Dr. Mallard."

"Here that, Tony, everything is going to be okay," she whispered in his ear.

Callen dragged the shooter out of the pool and the Beverly Hills Police took him into custody. He then walked over to Kensi who was holding a towel to Tony's side stemming the bleeding.

"He'll be alright, Kens," he said.

"I know," she said and fought the temptation to kiss his forehead.

NCIS

"Good morning, Ducky," Ziva said.

"Good morning, Ziva," he replied.

"Duck, you looking tired," said Gibbs.

"I am feeling old, Jethro," he said.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"I've been up most of the night on the telephone and now I have to take a flight out to LA with Director Vance," he sighed.

"What's wrong with DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked knowing immediately that there was a problem with his former senior field agent.

Ziva and McGee stopped working and listened.

"Stopped an assassination on the SecNav attempt and in return got himself shot for his heroism," Ducky said with some frustration.

"And?"

"And he and the shooter ended up in a pool where he swallowed lots of water and, of course, the bullet hit him in the ribs causing one of the broken ribs to damage one of his lungs," he explained. "We all know Tony does not have the best lungs."

"Dr. Mallard, are you ready?" asked Vance.

"Yes, my bags are downstairs," he said.

"Gibbs, I'll be in LA for a few days," Vance said.

"Why are you going, Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"SecNav has asked me to make sure DiNozzo is okay since he saved his life," said Vance.

"What happened exactly?" asked Ziva.

"A terrorist tried to kill the SecNav, though we are selling it as madman," said Vance. "I'm also supposed to do damage control."

"Shall we go, Director?" asked Ducky.

"Of course, Doctor."

The two men left leaving Gibbs and his team thinking about Tony.

"Should someone tell Abby about Tony?" asked McGee.

"Go ahead," said Gibbs.

McGee got up and hustled to the elevator.

"Does DiNozzo have something wrong with his lungs?" asked Andrews.

"He survived the plague. It scarred his lungs," said Gibbs. _He's too far away. I can't help him. _

"Gibbs," Ziva said then paused.

"Yeah, I know, Ziva."

NCIS

Tony hated have the nasal cannula, as well as the menthol he had to breath in to clear his lungs and other therapies to get rid of the built up mucous in his lungs. After four days he was tired of the therapies, antibiotics, painkillers, medicines and boredom. The only two people he enjoyed seeing were Kensi and Ducky.

The door to his room at Cedar Sinai opened and Ducky came in with Kensi already improving his day.

"Anthony, how are you doing?" Ducky asked.

"Good enough to go home," he said.

"Maybe tomorrow. The doctor is taking you off oxygen later this afternoon and if all goes well then you are going home tomorrow and I and Director Vance are going home this evening," he said.

"I'm going to miss you, Duck," Tony admitted.

"And I you, Dear boy," said Ducky. "I must admit that next time I might have to send Mr. Palmer out here as your next of kin. LA's time difference is causing this old man too many sleepless nights."

"Sorry, Duck," he said.

"I'll do it," Kensi spoke up.

"Will you, my dear," smiled Ducky. "You would be Tony's Next of Kin?"

"Yes," she said.

"Anthony, shall we add here to your list?" asked Ducky.

"If she's willing, then I have no problem with it."

"Excellent," Ducky said. "Now, you will need someone to stay with you for a few days to a week to make sure you do your breathing exercises and take your meds."

"I'm doing that, also," she said.

"You don't have to, Kensi," said Tony.

"I want to," she said.

"It looks like you have found a true friend here, Anthony," Ducky remarked.

"Yeah, it does," he smiled his million dollar smile.

"Kensi, my dear, I expect to hear from you if anything happens to Anthony. He is not only my dearest friend, but I am his personal physician," Ducky said.

"I'll do, Ducky," she said.

NCIS

Kensi drove him in his car to go home.

"I talked to Hetty and I have the next five days free to take care of you," said Kensi.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Like I said to take care of you."

"Kensi, you really don't have to do that. I can take care of myself," he said.

"Didn't someone take care of you when you had the plague?" she asked.

"Gibbs and Ducky looked in on me," he answered. "And Kate. She looked out for me, too."

"No one went home and took care of you?" she asked.

"No, you see I don't do family well," he said.

"You do now," she smiled.

They arrived a Tony's home in Venice Canal District. This was her first visit to his home. She tried not to look impressed or intimidated by his home but it didn't work. Her attempt at a cool reaction, which made him laugh.

"Go on ogle. That's what a house like this is for," he said. "Anyways, now that your part of my family, you now have a bedroom in that house whenever you want or need it."

"Thanks, Tony," she said.

"I'm going to get change and take a nap. I'll see you in a couple of hours. The doctor was right even a little excitement wipes me out."

"I'll make us some dinner while you sleep," she said. "Beef stew sound good?"

"Yeah, it does," he said then kissed her on the cheek and slowly proceeded up the stairs to his master bedroom, not noticing he left Kensi blushing.

_Okay, I'm not going to fall in love with my boss. He's older than me, a devout bachelor, and handsome. Kensi, don't do this to yourself. He probably doesn't even like you. Now make dinner and forget about him. _

She went out and bought all the makings of beef stew, as well as French bread and groceries for the next few days. DiNozzo had only cold pizza and beer in his refrigerator. When she returned from the store she started cooking. As she stood in the kitchen she heard a piano being played in the large main living room and den. She walked out to see Tony in jeans and a red OSU zip up hoodie and nothing else, seated at the piano, a baby grand, playing music.

"That's nice. What is it?" she asked.

"Chopin ballade No.1," he said.

"Nice," she smiled. "Stew will be ready in an hour."

"Good," he replied. "Any requests?"

"Know any songs you can sing to?" she asked.

"Come on sit on the stool with me and I'll sing you a Beatles song that Sinatra liked," he said.

"Okay," she sat down beside him and he started to Play _Something_.

"_Something in the way she moves  
>Attracts me like no other lover<br>Something in the way she woos me_

_I don't want to leave her now  
>You know I believe her now<em>

_Somewhere in her smile she knows  
>That I don't need no other lover<br>Something in her style that shows me_

_Don't want to leave her now  
>You know I believe her now<em>

_You're asking me will my love grow  
>I don't know, I don't know<br>You stick around now it may show  
>I don't know, I don't know<em>

_Something in the way she knows  
>And all I have to do is think of her<br>Something in the things she shows me_

_Don't want to leave her now  
>You know I believe her now<em>," he finished singing with Kensi's head resting on his shoulder.

"That was beautiful," she said. "Thank you."

"Hey, the least I owe you is a song. You didn't think Hetty wouldn't let me know that you ruined your dress diving into the water to save my life," he said.

"She told you that," Kensi said trying not for him to hear the anger in her voice.

"I owe you a song, a dress, and much more," he said.

"You don't owe me anything. You're part of our team, SAC DiNozzo," she said then she found herself and Tony looking into each other's eyes.

For a moment she thought she saw desire in his sea green eyes, but he quickly masked that over.

"I'm hungry," he smiled.

"Let me check on the stew," she said then got up and left him at the piano.

_Be careful DiNozzo, _he thought to himself, _you don't want to do anything stupid like fall in love with another co-worker. You know how well that tends to go, especially when they are hot, female and know how to shoot._

NCIS

Ducky was sitting in autopsy reviewing a report he would be submitting when Gibbs came in to see him. Just by looking at his friend's face he knew this wasn't about a case but about a man that they both loved. Gibbs loved him like a father and Ducky like a grandchild.

"How's Tony?" he asked.

"Anthony is doing fine, Jethro," he replied.

"They understand his medical history out there now," it was a statement but Ducky understood it was also a question about someone Gibbs care about.

"The doctor at Cedar Sinai said he would contact Dr. Brad Pitt of Bethesda if he had any more questions," Ducky explained.

"And his team?'

"Hetty is a charming lady and the rest seem to be highly competent. Of course, there is one in particular who is smitten with Tony and she can barely hide it," said Ducky.

"Not another one like Kate then Ziva. It only gets him into trouble and hurt," said Gibbs.

"No, this is different. There is no Rule 12 out there to interfere with human emotions and make the fragility of love even more brittle," said Ducky with some reproach in his tone.

"Relationships between agents don't work," Gibbs stated.

"For you, yes. For Tony, I believe he needs someone who understands him and someone who does the same job which will give them the same insight," said Ducky.

"Have they already," Gibbs stopped himself.

"Not yet. But I suspect they will. She is the one who jumped in the pool and saved his life and is now taking care of him at his home. They have already bonded. I believe love will come next and I'm glad of that. He needs it and deserves it," said Ducky.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt," Gibbs gritted his teeth.

"I always suspected that rule was in place for the man not the woman. You don't want him hurt because you believe woman recover better from broken relationships than man," Ducky said. "I'm not too sure you are wrong, but that isn't a reason to avoid love with a fellow agent."

"Ducky, I worry about Tony. We both know his childhood was not a good one and he's been hurt so many times," he said.

"Is that why you made sure he never consummated his feelings for Ziva? Anthony loves her but you made sure it was an unrequited and stunted love," he said.

"Ziva is like a daughter to me, but look at who she has chosen to love. She is looking for something Tony can't give her like security and safety," said Gibbs.

"Or the illusion of security and safety. He could have given her more, though," said Ducky. "He could have given her a love that frightened her and challenged her."

"You think he's found the right one this time?" asked Gibbs.

"It is difficult to say. Tony so often fights against what is best for him."

Outside the autopsy Ziva stood her back leaning against the wall beside the door. She heard every word that Ducky and Gibbs exchanged. Curiosity about Tony's health brought her down there. She didn't expect this. Tears were burning her eyes. She was always afraid of what she felt for Tony, she suppressed it and she turned it into friendship then she destroyed it when he killed Michael. What had she missed?

Chapter Five

Tony woke in the morning. His ribs hurt but he was determined to avoid pain killers. _I wonder what is for breakfast. _It was then he remembered that Kensi was back to work today. He did get her to promise to come by for dinner since he owed him for taking care of him so well.

"I need to get up," he said to himself. "I'm thinking a cookout for dinner tonight."

Kensi came into work wearing cargo pants, a jean shirt and a smile she couldn't hide. First, Callen then Sam and finally Deeks looked at her and were amused how badly she hid her feelings when she was in love.

"Kensi, how is DiNozzo?" asked Deeks. _If I didn't like DiNozzo, I'd be keeping her away from him. _

"He's doing better. He'll be back to work doing desk duty next week," she said.

"Vance told me that the producer wants to use Tony in a movie or a TV series. He says he has movie star good looks," smiled Callen. "What do you think, Kensi?"

"I think he's our SAC," she said.

"Yeah, he wouldn't leave us to make a movie. He couldn't live without his favorite dance partner," said Sam with a big smile.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about," she said then stormed out of the bullpen.

"Yeah, she's got it bad," chuckled Callen. _I got to remind myself to have a talk with DiNozzo about what Sam and I will do to him if he hurts her. _

By six o'clock Kensi left for Tony's place. Taking her jeep she got there by six thirty and let herself in with the key he had given her. The first thing she noticed where six long stemmed red roses on the piano, which she walked over to retrieve. Alone with the roses was a note: On the roof. Join me for dinner. You're Boss.

She laughed: " My boss, right."

As she walked onto the roof she heard music playing from an i-Pod attached to speakers. The song was Sinatra was singing was _I've Got You Under My Skin. _Tony was standing at the grill in black pants, a white t shirt and a jean shirt untucked and unbuttoned over the tee shirt and wearing sandals. He was cooking two steaks, grilling some corn and asparagus. She then noticed a cooler, a table and two chairs set up for them.

"This is nice," she said. "Everybody asked about you?"

"Let's not talk about work tonight," he said. "I've got a nice evening planned for you and since it's Friday and I called Hetty to make sure you aren't on this weekend so you can't say no to me."

"So what is this evening?"

"Dinner, a few beers, a banana cream pie in the refrigerator and movies," he said.

She smiled: "What movies?"

"_Knight and Day_ and _Mr. & Mrs. Smith_. How's that sound?"

"I should have brought my PJ's," she smiled.

"You don't need them," he said.

"Really?" she blushed.

"I'm meant that you left some stuff in the spare bedroom," he said.

"Oh," she said then sat down with her flowers and waited for Tony to serve her.

"I hope you enjoy this evening. I owe you and this is my way of saying thank you," he said.

"You don't owe me," she replied.

"Then I want to do this for you because you are you," he smiled.

_Oh, God, I think I'm falling in love with him. Deeks is going to make fun of me. _

NCIS

"It seems like neither one of us has been good with relationships," she said.

The second movie was on and both of them were now in sweat pants and t shirts, their PJ's, drinking their sixth beer and opening up to each other on his couch.

"Yeah, I had a new woman almost every weekend until Jeanne then things started to go wrong for him. I realized I had feelings for Ziva but that never turned out. In Tel Aviv I thought she was going to shoot me. Hell, she's getting married soon to a CIA operative," he said. _Damn it, Ziva, I still think about you. _

"I hate the CIA," she said.

"Me, too," he smiled. "I knew I liked you."

"Thank, you," she said as she curled her legs up underneath her.

"So tell me about your escapades with the opposite sex."

"I keep falling for the wrong men," she smiled.

"And what makes them wrong?" he asked.

"They don't fit in with my comic book collection," she said.

"You have a comic collection, really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah," she smiled. _God, he is going to tease me. _

"I wasn't allowed comic books as a kid. My mother thought them low brow and my father thought them a waste of money, like drinking whiskey morning, noon and night wasn't a waste of money," he said.

"MY father was my best friend. I guess your father wasn't," she said.

"He isn't," said Tony. "I really want to see your comic book collection one of these day."

"I just might show them to you," she said.

Tony stares into her eyes for a few moments caught up in her beauty. Without thinking he reached over and with his thumb gently rubbed her lower lip. Kensi's eyes glazed over with desire.

"You know you really are beautiful," he said softly.

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked him.

"No, just stating the truth," he said.

She placed her drink on the table then moved closer to him.

"Do you like me, Tony?" she asked.

His right hand drifted to her hair first. He ran his hand through her thick hair then his hand touched her cheek and his thumb traced her lips.

"Yes, I like you very much. I'm actually afraid I could do more than like you," he said, "I'm used to having only one speed with women - fast and then the fire burns out. I don't want that with you. I don't want to hurt you and I am your boss."

"Okay, let's take this slow then," she said. "Let's start with a kiss."

Tony's hand moved to behind her neck then he brought her face closer to his own. Right before he was about to kiss her, he said softly: "My heart may have some tread on it but that doesn't mean it can't be broken."

Kensi completed the distance between them and kissed Tony. They separated and Tony looked into her eyes.

"I refuse to hurt you, so let's take this really, really slow," he said then he smiled. "Anyways, if I hurt you Deeks would shit me."

"I have no idea what you mean," she said.

"Your partner, Deeks, he's crazy about you," he said and she blushed.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"I used to be a cop. I speak cop and think cop. I understand him," Tony said. "Does this make you think about Deeks and you? I'd understand if it does."

"Actually, SAC DiNozzo, I am interested in you," she smiled.

"I mean I'd understand if you found your partner more interesting than me. He's closer to your age and he's shaggy with a surfer dude thing going on," he teased her.

"Be nice to Deeks, he's my partner," she said.

"Just for you," he smiled.

NCIS

Tony paced MTAC in a new Brioni tan linen suit with a blue custom dress shirt, red silk tie and brown classic Penny loafers. Eric and Nell were keeping track of the as they were searching shipping containers for smuggled guns. As Eric brought Deeks and Kensi up on the CCTV, as they tried to open a shipping container. Tony stopped pacing to watch them, while Eric tried to hack into the CCTV and take control of it to scan the area.

"Nell, can I have a headset?" asked Tony.

"Here," she said and handed him a spare handset.

He put it on to speak to them: "Deeks, Kensi, don't go into the container. Check it out but don't go inside for protection if anyone shows up. The last place you want to get caught in a firefight is inside a container. I speak from experience."

"Who were caught in the container with? Gibbs?" asked Deeks.

"No, a Mossad assassin named Ziva, who made my life miserable," Tony said.

Tony noticed as Kensi looked up at the CCTV and stuck out her tongue at him. He smiled.

"Mr. Beal, are you making headway?" asked Hetty as she came up beside Tony.

"Almost there," he said.

"Where are Mr. Hanna and Callen?" asked Hetty.

Nell brought their image up on another screen on the other side of the docks.

"Callen," Tony started to talk, "do you want LAPD backup?"

"Not yet," Callen said in his mic. "If we don't find anything it will be embarrassing."

"Not his call. Nell, have the LAPD on standby," Tony ordered Nell.

"Mr. Hanna, how much longer?" asked Hetty.

"If I see another shipping container anytime soon I'm going to start going to Deeks for personal advice," said Hanna.

"Mr. Hanna, Mr. Deeks will be glad to give you advice regardless of shipping containers," Hetty told him.

"I have it," said Eric.

"Well, done, Mr. Beal. Do pan the camera so we can see more," said Hetty.

The camera panned to see six Middle Eastern men in suits walking towards Deeks and Kensi.

"Kensi, Deeks, you have visitors coming your way. Take cover," Tony warned them.

On the screen one of the men took out a Tec-9 and took out the cameras.

"Kensi, Deeks take cover now," growled Tony. "Sam, Callen, get to their sixes as fast as you can. They're in trouble. Six bogeys minimum."

In the other screen Sam and Callen took off until they were out of the picture.

"Nell, LAPD now. Get them in there," Tony ordered.

"SAC DiNozzo, would you like to join your agents in the field?" asked Hetty.

"I'll be on my smartphone tell me if I have to divert to a hospital," he said then he took off.

Tony rushed to his Aston Martin Coupe and got in. Before he started his car he took three deep breaths then he brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his face raw. _Please not Kensi. She has to be safe. I can't be this unlucky with women._

He took his smartphone out and speed dialed Hetty then put her on speaker and dropped it on the passenger seat.

"SAC DiNozzo, we don't have a status just yet," said Hetty.

"I'll stay on-line," he said as he started the car and took off.

Tony drove into the teeth of LA traffic, where a fifteen minute ride became a forty-five minute ride. After hitting his second traffic jam, he checked his watch, a half hour had passed.

"Anthony," Hetty's voice came from the smartphone.

He picked it up: "Yeah, Hetty."

"The situation is under control. Callen and Sam are handling things at the port. Deeks is with Kensi, who has been transported to Cedar Sinai," she said.

"Sitrep?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"We aren't sure of her condition," she said.

"Thank you, Hetty," he hung up.

Closing his eyes he controlled his breathing then he forced his car out of traffic and headed for Cedar Sinai. _God, I wish I had a siren like I did back as a Baltimore cop. _

He arrived at Cedar Sinai, parked his car, put quarters in the meter, then rushed into the ER. Going to the desk, he pulled his badge: "The name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and I'm here to find out about a Special Agent Kensi Blye, who was shot."

The hospital worker typed Kensi name then looked up at Tony.

"She's in surgery," she said. "Third floor surgical unit. DR. Hiram is working on her."

"Thank you," he said then started off to the third floor.

Arriving at the waiting room he saw Deeks sitting and reading a magazine. He cleared his throat and Deeks almost jumped out of his seat.

"What happen?" he asked.

"We got caught in some crossfire. Kensi took a bullet in her arm and in her side. Sam and Callen came out of nowhere and acted as the cavalry. They stayed behind to find the guns with the police," he said.

"Good word, Deeks. I can see why Hetty wants you as a permanent member of the team," Tony said.

"Doesn't feel like good work. My partner got hurt," he said.

"It still was good work. Listen, talk to me next week. It's time you become Special Agent Shaggy," Tony smiled, even though he wanted to scream and bite the man's head off for letting his partner get hurt.

"Thanks, Tony," he smiled.

The doctor entered the waiting room.

"Is there a Special Agent in Charge Anthony DiNozzo here?" Dr. Hiram asked.

"That's me," Tony responded.

"Good. I've got a pain in the butt patient who won't do as I say until she talks to her boss," he said.

"How is she?" asked Tony.

"Clear wounds, not much damage, decent blood loss, so she weak as a tigress," he laughed. "She needs rest, hydration, eventually food and medication, but she wants to see her boss. I guess that is you."

"Can her partner come, too?" asked Tony.

"Follow me."

Tony had Deeks go in first and he followed. Sitting in a bed in the private room with a view of the Hollywood sign, Kensi had a hospital gown on. She looked pale and upset.

"Kens, you can't get shot on me. Callen and Sam are going to kill me," Deeks said.

She smiled at him, but her eyes met Tony's as he hung back and waited for Deeks to deal with his partner.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I want to go home, but the doctor insists I spend the night," she said.

"You had me worried," Deeks remarked.

"I'm going to be fine. I just need sleep and whatever," she said.

"Well, I'm going to let Callen and Sam know," Deeks said.

"Also call Hetty and tell her how Kensi is. Tell her I'll make sure she behaves in the hospital and that I'll take her home tomorrow. Kensi will be on excused sick leave the next week," he said.

"Sure, boss," Deeks smile.

Kensi glared at Tony as Deeks exited.

"I don't need a week off," she hissed. "I'm fine."

"I've heard that before," he said.

Tony walked over to her bed without saying a work then sat beside her and looked into her eyes. He brought his hands up to her face then brought her face close to his and kissed her. At first she responded with apprehension but soon her tongue was exploring his tongue. The kiss grew deeper, more passionate, and longer until they were both out of oxygen and she was moaning his name.

"I'm taking care of you now," he said.

"I'm fine," she said softly.

"Do you know how worried I was for you?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"You know why, Kensi," he said.

"Tell me," she said softly.

"Because I have feelings for you," he told her and she brought her arms up and draped them around his neck and kissed him again.

When she broke off her kiss she was smiling and there was color back in her cheeks.

"So much for taking it slow," she said.

"I guess I can't help myself with you," he said.

"That's okay with me," she said.

"You're coming back to my place," he told her.

"The guest bedroom?"

"If that's where you want me to sleep," he replied.

"No, I want sleep with you," she said.

"Good answer. Now go to sleep. The sooner you get the doctor's okay, the sooner I take you home," he said.

She lay down and looked at him with her mismatched eyes and beautiful face.

"Are you going?" she asked.

"No, I'm staying right here all evening and all night until I can take you home," he said.

"They might kick you out," she said.

"I've got a gun," he smiled. "Now, go to sleep."

She closed her eyes and Tony grabbed a chair and pulled it up close to the bed. Kensi smiled and without opening her eyes said: "Hold my hand."

She offered him one of her hands and he took it in his right hand, kissed it, and held on.

Chapter Six

Hetty brought a pair of sweat pants and a Zip up hoodie for Kensi to wear. As she dressed with Hetty's help, Tony stood in the hallway with Callen, Deeks, and Sam.

"We found a shipping container loaded with guns," said Callen.

"I'm talking Heckler and Koch MP5s and MP7s," said Sam.

"That's enough to arm a small army," said Tony.

"These weren't shipped here to be sold on the streets," said Callen.

"No, I bet that they are here to arm a small army," said Tony.

"I've let Vance know about everything we have and he's informed Homeland Security. A liaison is coming tomorrow for a briefing and all our intel," said Callen.

"I guess we have twenty-four hours to collect more intel," said Tony.

"We?" Sam said and raised an eyebrow.

"You will be taking care of Kensi and we will let you know what we get," said Callen.

"Any other day I'd argue with you but you're right – I should be taking care of her today," Tony smiled.

"Yeah, take her home and take good care of her," said Sam. "And if you hurt her, then you have to deal with us."

"If I hurt her, she can kick my butt herself," Tony said.

"He's right, Sam," said Callen.

Hetty opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

"SAC DiNozzo, she ready to go home," smiled Hetty, who then looked at Callen, Sam and Deeks. "Gentlemen, it's time for us to leave."

"Keep me in touch about what you find," said Tony.

"We shall," said Hetty, as she led them away.

Tony opened the door and walked into the room. Kensi was standing there in her sweats and hoodie looking somewhat upset.

"Why the face?" he asked.

"I'm afraid," she answered.

"Of what?"

"Us," she said.

"Yeah, well, I can only say one thing which I think will help your fear," he said. "Kensi Blye, I'm afraid, too."

From a somewhat hurt expression her face lit up and a broad smile cracked her face.

"Now I fee better," she said.

Tony closed the distance between them, took her in his arms and kissed her. This wasn't a peck or lustful kiss; this was him offering anything he had and was to her and this was her accepting and reciprocating. She moaned in his mouth. He pulled his head back and looked into her eyes.

"Let's go home," he said.

"Home as in you and I living there together," she said.

"It's a big place and I've got plenty of room… in my bed," he laughed.

"I'll move in with you under one condition," she said.

"What is it?"

"I keep my apartment for a couple of months until we are sure."

"Fine with me," he said.

NCIS

Kensi straddled Tony and lowered herself down on him moaning in a combination of pleasure and pain as she did, while Tony nibbled on her right then her left breast. As Kensi moved up and down Tony sought out her mouth and devoured it. The kiss drew all the oxygen out of her but she didn't stop her up and down motion.

Bringing his hands down her naked body to her hips he took control of the tempo of their encounter. He quickened the pace of her motion and the intensity, almost picking her up and slamming her down. Her moans turned into screams of pleasure. This continued for what seemed like an eternity, then they two of them ended in a simultaneous orgasm with Kensi collapsing in his arms.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he whispered in her ear, while holding on to her quivering body.

Gently, he laid her down beside him in the bed and she wrapped herself around his body.

"Me, too," she moaned.

Tony's smartphone rang. He turned onto his other side and grabbed it.

"DiNozzo," he answered it.

"Looks like we have a bigger problem than we anticipated, Tony," said Callen.

"What is it?"

"Fully developed and in progress terrorist plot," he said.

"I'll be right there," he hung.

"What's wrong?" Kensi asked.

"It was Callen. We have a problem," he said then leaned over and kissed her. "You are staying here. You are on sick leave and you won't be doing anything until that leave is over."

"But I can help," she said.

"You will, but not until you're a hundred percent," he kissed her one more time. "I'll call you later.

NCIS

After showering and changing into black jeans and a chambray shirt, Tony slipped in his gun and a black blazer along with loafers and took off. He got into his Aston Martin and rushed to OSP office where everyone except Kensi was waiting for him.

"Give me a sitrep," he said to Callen.

"The guns were headed to Washington State and a thirty man terrorist cell, which was then going to attack Columbia Generating Plant and melt it down," said Callen.

"Tell me we're in time to stop this," he said.

"That's not the problem. They didn't get their guns, we got their names, and Homeland Security is setting up a perimeter around that plant as we speak, while the FBI hunts them down" said Sam.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"A smaller cell which is going to try and take out the secretaries of State, Army, Navy, as well as Speaker of the House and Vice President," Callen said.

"Why not president?" he asked.

"Security for him is too high," he said.

"How did we get this intel?" Tony asked.

"In the apartment of one of the six at the port was a laptop with everything on it. So far they have broke the encryption of only have the information. Eric and Nell have downloaded and sent off the intel to Vance," said Sam.

"Well, the security for all the targets will be increased, so they should be fine," said Tony.

"They're a suicide squad. The problem is what they morph into next," said Callen.

"SAC DiNozzo, Director Vance expects to talk to you and Callen in ten minutes," said Hetty.

"Do we know what Vance is going to want?" he asked.

"They are putting together a task force of Homeland Security, FBI, NCIS, and NSA in DC to find the suicide squad. I'd say he wants you and G on it," said Sam.

"No CIA. That will drive them crazy," smiled Tony.

"You two should go prepare to talk to the Director," said Hetty.

Callen and Toy headed up the stairs to MTAC. Eric made the connection to NCIS DC and Director Leon Vance's worried image came up. He was chewing on a toothpick.

"Director," said Tony.

"All intel has been received and precautions have been made Agents Callen and DiNozzo. There is a task force being put together to hunt these suicide squad terrorists. You two will represent NCIS. I'll make arrangements for a Gulf Stream to fly you to Andrews. I'll see you both tomorrow afternoon."

The screen went blank.

"Something tells me this isn't going to be an easy gig," said Callen.

"I really don't want to do back to DC," Tony said.

"I thought you left a lot of friends in DC," Callen said.

"I also left a lot of complications," he admitted.

"It's been two years, that has to have helped the complications," said Callen.

"There are some complications that just get worse with time," he said.

"Now you know why I like to keep my life simple," chuckled Callen.

"I've got to let Kensi know that I'll be gone for an indefinite length of time," Tony said.

"Good luck with that," smirked Callen.

"Before you do anything you have to tell Sam and Deeks that your team has been bumped from the rotation. Morse's team will take on all ops until a TAD can be brought in to replace you and Kensi is off sick leave," smiled Tony.

"Oh, they're going to love that," said Callen.

NCIS

Tony had Kensi drive him in his Aston Martin to John Wayne Airport where the SecNav's Gulf Stream would be waiting for them.

"You're got the keys to the house and the car, both are yours to use while I'm gone. I expect you to stay in our place in Venice," he said. "I told the Bank of America to make my account with them a joint one with you."

"Tony, that's too much," she said.

"Kensi, I love you. I want you staying in the house and driving, well, driving my car. You can't afford to do that without my help," he said.

"But," she paused.

"But nothing and you're going to listen to me," he said.

"Yes, Tony."

"Good."

He was dressed in a charcoal pinstripe wool and silk two button Armani suit with a light blue shirt and navy blue silk tie. He also had a London Fog raincoat in his lap.

"I wish I was coming with you," she said.

"I wish you were, too," he said.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly. Kensi, I don't like spending time apart from you. It's a first for me," he said.

"Me, too," she admitted.

The car pulled into John Wayne and Tony got out. He grabbed his garment bag and other bag then waited until Kensi got out of the came and around and gave him a kiss.

"I be back, Kensi Blye," he said.

"I love you, Anthony DiNozzo," she smiled, even though she had tears in her eyes. "Call me."

_She just told me she loved me. Say something stupid. _

"I'll call you when I get into NCIS Headquarters," he said. "And you know I feel the same."

She kissed him again.

Callen and Tony were driven from Andrews Air Force Base to the DC Navy Yard and NCIS Headquarter. As they checked into security on the first floor, upstairs Special Fornell of the FBI stood in the MCRT bullpen talking to Gibbs, while Andrews, Ziva, and McGee watched the representatives of other agencies make their way to Vance's office.

"This must be a big screw up to have all these agencies involved," said Gibbs.

"You know I can't tell you anything Jethro. This is hush, hush," said Tobias Fornell said.

"Who is involved from NCIS in this mess?" asked Gibbs.

"I've got no idea," he said then watched as the elevator doors opened and Callen and Tony walked off. Both men looked cold from dealing with November not in California.

"I'm guessing frick and frack over there," laughed Fornell.

Gibbs looked and saw the casually dressed Callen and the Italian designer suit of Tony DiNozzo. He shook his head and smiled.

"Hey, Ziva, it's Tony," said McGee.

Ziva turned her head and saw Tony. It had been almost two years since the last time she saw him. Since then she had moved ahead with her life and found relationship with Ray, yet still had feelings for Tony and they weren't the feelings of a sister for a brother and they were wrapped in guilt for what she had done to him.

"Do you want to talk to Callen and wish him luck, also?" said Tony into his smartphone.

He laughed and handed the smartphone to Callen.

"Yeah, Kens, don't worry I'll take care of you boyfriend. He won't get a scratch on him unless he decides to boss me too much," he said.

_Boyfriend. _Ziva heard that word and her senses came alive. Kens. When she checked the OSP personnel and noticed a Kensi Blye. She was young, still in her twenties, and very attractive. Was that Kens?

Tony and Callen stopped walking for a moment, so Tony could end the conversation.

"I can't say it now, Kens, I'm in the middle of NCIS surrounded by agents. Give my best to everyone. Call you, later," he hung up.

"You are whooped," said Callen.

"I am not," Tony said.

"If you ever cheat on her, she'll whoop you," he laughed, "then you'll be doubly whooped."

"I like you better when you were quiet and sullen and brooding about your life," laughed Tony and Callen joined in with him.

"I thought Callen had a reputation of being all business," said Fornell.

"DiNozzo has that effect on people," Gibbs said.

"Well, I better get going. I want to get a seat next to DiNutzo," he said. "I hear he's become one of Vance's favorites since he's left here."

Inside the Director's office the representatives of the FBI, Homeland Security, NSA, and NCIS waited for Vance. With coats hung up and coffee served by Cynthia, Vance finally entered the office and sat at the head of the table.

"We all know why we are here," said Vance. "We need to hunt down these suicide squads. NSA is being tasked with being the information hub in this. Homeland Security will act as a coordinating agency with secret service since they are protecting the congress and the President. Now the representatives of the FBI and NCIS in this room will be tasked with putting together investigative teams to find these suicide squads. Are there any questions?"

"I take it you'll want an analyst from NSA here to funnel information to appropriate agencies," said the attractive blond female NSA agency.

"Yes," said Vance.

Tony knew Vance well enough to know he wished the NSA and Homeland Security weren't here.

"Homeland Security and NSA, Cynthia is outside waiting to escort to Miss Scuito's lab where the laptop is. She is extracting the rest of the information," he said.

The four representatives got up and left leaving Vance with the FBI and his own men.

"Now we can get down to business," he said. "From what Abby has gotten on the remaining information, we have moles in our government overseeing these suicide squads. I have been given the task of picking men I trust to find the moles as well these suicide squad. You are those men. You will put together teams to fix this."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm kind of getting hammered by some people on this story, which I think means I did something right. For far most part it seems that One Good Cop is being called for a sequel, which I will have to put down for consideration. I think I have two more half, maybe quarter, written or just started stories after this one and then some time to finish my for sale work and then I'll start sequels. **

Chapter Seven

"Moles as well as hit squads," sighed Tobias, "What's next a nuke in the White House?"

"I asked your director to send me his four top most trusted agents because we believe these moles are in agencies in DC," said Vance.

"Why six NCIS agents?" asked Special Agent Colin Nance of the FBI.

"Because I pulled Agents Michaels and Heath from Newport and Agents Blaine and Foster from Naples to put together teams to hunt the suicide hit squads. Special Agent in Charge DiNozzo and Agent Callen are used to working outside the lines. They will remain a team of two reporting to me," said Vance.

"Tony, I think we're going mole hunting," smiled Callen.

"Yes, you are, Mr. Callen," said Vance.

"Can I pick my team from NCIS agents as well as FBI?" asked Tobias.

"Yes, if you feel comfortable working with NCIS agents," said Vance.

"I want Gibbs team and I will share my lead with him," said Tobias.

"Tobias gets Big Bad Gibbs," smiled Tony. _Better him than me. _

Vance glared at Tony to shut him up.

"Zipping my mouth, sir," said Tony.

"Fine with me," nodded Vance. "The rest of you can start picking away. Just give me a final roster. DiNozzo, Callen, please stay."

The rest of the agents filtered out, a little overwhelmed by the task at hand. Callen and DiNozzo sat and joked with each other.

"I wonder if I should get a hammer to play whack a mole," said DiNozzo.

"Yeah, a really big hammer," Callen said.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor, Agent DiNozzo," Vance said as he placed a toothpick in his mouth and started to chew on it.

"Do we have any idea what agencies at least?" asked Callen.

"We've narrowed it down to CIA and NCIS. We are probably looking for ex-military, someone who was in the military for 2001, fought, became embittered by the war then joined CIA and or NCIS," he explained.

"Profilers come up with this?" asked Tony.

"Intel analyst and profilers," said Vance.

"I'd like to use Eric and Nell at OSP for our computer and intel searches," said Tony. "I want to keep as much of our work out of NCIS DC as possible."

"I agree," said Callen.

"Use MTAC to contact them," said Vance.

"Do we have any potential subjects?" asked Callen.

"No," Vance. "We have a profile that goes into a little more depth."

"I guess we'll take that," said Callen.

Vance passed him down a file. Callen started to look through it.

"I've got you two an apartment Georgetown. The out of town agents will be staying in in the Navy Yard housing, but I want you two to have complete freedom," said Vance. "You two are my wild cards."

"So, we better get into MTAC and talk to Eric and Nell," said Tony.

Callen and Tony stood up and walked towards the door. Tony stopped before opening the door.

"Is my retinal ID still in the MTAC memory bank?" asked Tony.

"Do you still work for NCIS?" asked Vance.

"I believe so," he said.

"Then you can still get into MTAC," said.

The two agents exited the office and walked out onto the mezzanine landing. Below them agents were talking amongst themselves about the hunt for the suicide death squads. Tony looked down the bullpen where he spent eight years. McGee was talking to an agent that he had never seen before while Tobias and Gibbs talked. Ziva sat at her desk. She looked up just then to see Tony looking down on her. For a moment their eyes met. He saw her wrinkle her nose and look like she was going to mouth some words to him, but before she could Callen grabbed him and pulled to MTAC's door.

"Get us in there DiNozzo," said Callen.

Tony brought his eye level with the retinal scan and the door unlocked.

They entered MTAC. The head technician recognized Tony.

"Agent DiNozzo, it's been two years," he said.

"Thanks, Charlie, for recognizing that. Hook us up with LA."

The screen switch from a satellite shot to Eric's and Nell's smiling faces.

"Hey, Callen and Tony," they said in unison.

Before they could give them orders, Hetty came into the picture.

"Mr. Callen, SAC DiNozzo, how may I help you?" she asked.

"We need Eric and Nell to start running checks on employees of the CIA and NCIS with military backgrounds who joined after," Tony paused.

Callen checked the file that Vance gave them.

"2004."

"After 2004. It might be a long list but I need them all checks, financials and everything," said Tony.

"May I ask why?" enquired Hetty.

"Moles in the agencies connected to suicide hit squads who are in this country to kill important people," said Tony.

"We have been tasked by Vance to find the moles," said Callen.

"Just the two of you?" asked Hetty.

"Just the two of us," said Callen.

"Hey, G," said Sam. "Tony."

"Hey, Guys," added Deeks as he entered the MTAC area.

"G, Tony," smiled Kensi.

"It seems to me that a team would be more efficient than two," said Hetty.

"I agree, Hetty, but Vance has just Callen and me," said Tony.

"Two looking for moles in the CIA and NCIS. G, that's not enough back up," Sam said.

"I've got Tony's back and he's got my back," smiled Callen.

"Tony, will you be alright?" Kensi said.

Tony noticed Deeks moved up close to Kensi to show his support. Though he didn't want to admit, he felt a slight wave of jealousy overtake him.

"Kens, Callen and I will be fine. What can go wrong?" he smiled.

Callen leaned in and whispered: "The moles could try to kill us."

"I know," Tony whispered back.

Both of them laughed.

"Don't make fun of this. I am worried about you two," said Kensi.

"Kensi, I'll make sure Tony survives thus," smiled Callen.

"We have to go. Vance has us sharing an apartment In Georgetown and I want to take a shower and change my clothes," said Tony.

"You two living together," smiled Sam. "Take pictures."

Everyone started to sign off with Kensi throwing in a: "I love you." The screen went blank and Callen looked over at Tony.

"Maybe she was saying it to you," Tony said.

"I love you," smiled Callen. "Sounds serious."

"Help me here, G, am I too old for her?" Tony asked as they started up the aisle.

"She does have father issues," he laughed.

"That's great. Now I'm a substitute father. You're a big help," Tony said.

"Have you two had a second date?" Callen asked him.

They stopped at the door.

"Yes."

"The only other man she's had a second date with was her Marine fiancé. Think about that. She's found excuses not to have second dates with everyone else, except you," Callen said.

"Thanks, Callen," he said then grinned. "I think."

"Toooonnnyyy," the cry came from the bullpen.

Tony looked down to see Abby in a white lab coat, black jeans, black skull tee shirt and black converse sneakers. He smiled as he saw her familiar pigtails bouncing towards him as she ran up the steps giving him a hug as he was headed down with Callen.

"Breathing is an option, Abs," he mumbled.

She let go of him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Callen looked at her.

"How to make a man jealous," he said.

"Oh, I don't know you," she said.

"This is Special Agent G Callen," said Tony.

"G. What does G stand for?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he said.

Abby screwed up her face and looked as if she thought he was playing with her. He was, but he was doing it honestly.

"You don't know your own name," she said.

He shook his head: "Honestly, I don't. It's a long story, so I just go by G."

"In that case," she said and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess you know me now," Callen teased her.

Abby looked at him suspiciously then she gave her attention back to Tony.

"Ducky and Jimmy will be thrilled to see you. They're down in the autopsy," she said.

"Shall we go to autopsy before we head off for the apartment?" Tony asked.

"I'm up for it," said Callen.

Follow Abby Tony and Callen rushed through the bullpen. Tony managed not to make eye contact with either Ziva or Gibbs. Once they were in the elevator, Tobias looked at Gibbs and asked: "Family trouble?"

Gibbs looked over at Ziva, who looked down at her desk. His jaw tightened with tension.

"I don't want to talk about my problems with DiNozzo," he said.

"He and Callen seem to be given a special assignment by the director," Tobias said.

"They are both highly qualified agents. I've never worked with better," said Gibbs. _And I miss Tony more than I'm willing to admit. _

Abby led them into autopsy where Ducky was in the process of lecturing Jimmy on why women prefer to use poison to kill.

"I guess you haven't met Ziva, Duck," said Tony.

"Well, Anthony, I was talking about serial killers more than assassins," he smiled. "It is good to see you, my boy. How is your friend Kensi?"

"Friend? How about girlfriend," said Callen.

"Really, Tony, you have a girlfriend," Abby said excitedly.

"We're friends."

"She living in your house," said Callen.

"G, you're not helping," he warned his friend and partner. "Jimmy, help me out here."

"I'm glad to see you found someone, Tony," said Jimmy. "I was afraid you'd cut yourself off from intimacy after what happened to you in Tel Aviv."

"What happened in Tel Aviv?" asked Callen.

"He's never told you," said Abby.

"Have you met, DiNozzo? I'm an open book compared to him and I don't even know my first name," Callen smiled.

"I like you," Abby cooed.

"It looked like Los Angeles is wearing well on you," said Ducky.

"I guess so, Duck. Vance has talked to me about the possibility of opening an OSP in the East Coast," said Tony.

"I didn't know that," said Callen.

"That's because I didn't say yes," he said.

"Are you thinking about it?" asked Callen.

"Thinking but not sure," he said.

"Kensi would hint you down and kill you," Callen said.

"It sounds like she is very attached to you, Anthony," said Ducky.

"Tony, I have to meet her," said Abby.

"You're welcome to come out and visit us in Los Angeles," Callen said to Abby.

She smiled at him. Abby liked flirting with Callen, a man who had a reputation of being the best undercover agent in the business. Of course, she knew Tony was also great at disappearing in a character. _No wonder they get along. _

"Hey, G, can you call Vance and ask him to set us up with a driver to take us to the apartment he talked about?" Tony asked.

"Sure," he said then looked at Abby. "I hope you visit us at the apartment."

"You won't be able to stop me," she smiled.

NCIS

It was a nice visit with Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby, thought Tony. He still had managed to avoid Gibbs and Ziva, though he did want to talk to McGee, his old probie, before he left. It was Gibbs and Ziva he wanted to complete avoid, like he wanted to avoid the memories of two years ago.

The agent assigned to drive them led the way through the garage to a Charger to drive them to the apartment. Tony was right behind the agent and Callen followed along slowly smiling to himself as he thought about Abby. He had never thought he'd find a Goth attractive, but he did.

"Hey, Tony, is Abby attached to anyone?" asked Callen.

"You like her," he smiled.

"She's different," Callen admitted. "I'm different. That makes for something interesting."

"Yeah, she's always happy and you're always brooding. That is interesting," laughed Tony.

A book Callen was reading fell out of his bag, so he stopped to pick it up. The agent got into the Charger, popped the trunk so they could put their bags in it then started the car. Tony was almost to the car when it exploded in a ball of fire with the shockwave sending Tony flying into the air and landing hard on the concrete.

Callen, who was farther away, was blown off his feet, but recovered quickly. He pulled his smartphone out of his pocket and dialed first for a bus to take Tony to the hospital then Vance to tell him to send help. With the calls made he rushed over to Tony.

He was bleeding from a gash on his forehead and crack in in the back of his skull. Callen was afraid to move him, since he wasn't sure if he might have a back injury or not from the shockwave and cement.

Looking up he saw Jimmy, Abby, Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee rushing out of the NCIS and into the garage area. He then reached up and touched his own head and took his hand down to see blood. _No wonder I have a headache, not to mention a little dizzy_. Callen stumbled and passed out beside his partner.

Chapter Eight

Callen woke up with a bandage on his forehead covering a cut and wearing a hospital gown. He groaned and sat up. It wasn't the smartest thing he had ever done, but he didn't care. He wanted to check on his partner.

Walking over to the closet in his room, he found his jeans, sweater and leather jacket as well as his boots. He got dressed and exited the hospital room then walked down to the nurses' station.

"Hi," he said to the attractive brunette nurse.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," he said.

She checked the computer and then looked at him: "He's in ICU."

"Thank you," he smiled then made his way to the ICU.

When he entered the ICU waiting area of Georgetown Hospital he was surprised to see Abby, Agents McGee, David, Gibbs, Dr. Mallard, and Jimmy. Abby saw him, got up and rushed into a hug with him. Uncharacteristically, Callen returned the hug then looked into her green eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here," she said.

"Thank you," he said then he leaned in and whispered in her ear: "I'm glad you're here."

"Ahh, Callen, how are you, dear boy?" asked Ducky.

"Fine. Mild concussion," he said. "Tony?"

Abby continued to stand with Callen.

"Well, he has brain edema. Currently, they have him in a medical induced coma and are trying oxygen therapy to bring down the swelling. If that doesn't work, they shall perform a cranial decompression releasing the fluids causing the swelling," he said.

"Will he be alright?" asked Callen.

"I believe he will make a full recovery," said Ducky.

"Has anyone contacted LA?" he asked.

"Vance called your team," Gibbs spoke up. "They're own their way here."

"Good," said Callen.

"What happened?" asked Gibbs.

"Agent Manning started he car and it blew up. It was meant to take Tony and I out," said Callen.

"Mole?" Gibbs asked.

"That's my guess," he said.

"Are you staying here?" asked Gibbs.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Callen said.

"Good. My team needs to get down to work, but I'll be back to check up on him," he said then stood up. "McGee, David, let's go."

"I'm staying with Callen," said Abby.

"Mr. Palmer and I will be staying also until there is a need for us back at headquarters," said Ducky.

Gibbs nodded and he, Ziva, and McGee headed off. Abby took Callen by the hand and led him to a seat. They sat down side by side, still holding hands.

"You have become close with Anthony?" asked Ducky.

"He and I share some character traits. It's what makes us good at undercover work. It also gives us an understanding of each other. He's been a good SAC to work under," he said.

"can I get you anything, G," smiled Abby.

"Yeah, can I get a coffee," he said.

"Sure," she said then she kissed his cheek.

NCIS

Sitting there in a pair of jeans and a sweater, Kensi watched Tony sleep. He had been moved to a private room, as the oxygen therapy worked. Tony woke up to see Kensi's face staring at him. She had a smile on her face.

"You're finally awake," she said.

"How's G? Is he alright?" he asked.

"He's fine, Tony," she said. "He's already out of the hospital and back to work."

He finally remembered that he was in DC and she should be in LA.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Vance called us and told us that our teammates needed us," she said. "Do you need me, Tony?"

"You see I have a head injury and am on lots of painkillers, which means that I'm loopy and I'm inclined to just blab the truth. Don't ask any questions that you afraid of the answer," he warned her.

"Do you need me?" she asked again. This time her voice was low and husky.

"More than you could ever know," he said.

Her smile lit up her face.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"You aren't playing fair, are you Kens,?" he said.

"Why should I play fair?" she asked. "You already own my heart."

"And you're going to make me pay for that," he said.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Uh huh," he smiled.

"Are you afraid of telling me that you love me?" she asked him.

"Has not gone well in the past when I used those words," he admitted. "Loved my mother, I used to tell her every day then she died when I was eight. Wendy, we were going to get married. That fell apart. Kate, my Katie, never told her, but I ended up with her blood and brains all over my face because of Ari. Paula, she died saving us. Jeanne, well, I lied to her and she accused me of murder. Oh, let's not forget Ziva, I told her and she threatened to kill me. Of course, I had killed her boyfriend. Never goes well for me, Kens, when I say those words."

"Say it," she told him. "Just say it. Maybe this time it will be different."

"I'm afraid to," he said.

"I love you, Tony. Say it," she said to him.

"I love you, Kens," he said.

"Thank you, Tony," she said. "You won't regret saying it to me."

"Will you get into bed with me?" he said.

Instead of answering him she slipped out of her boots and curled up beside on the bed and placed her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, just as Gibbs walked into the room.

"DiNozzo, can't you even wait until you are discharged out of the hospital?" he asked with a smirk.

"Agent Gibbs," Tony said uncomfortably.

Kensi sat up. She could feel Tony's whole body tense up.

"Don't Agent Gibbs me, Tony. We need to talk," Gibbs demanded.

"Kens, can you give us a few minutes with each other," he said.

She turned and gave him a long passionate kiss then slipped her boots back on and defiantly left the room.

"Aren't you her boss?" he asked him.

"No rule twelve out in LA, Agent Gibbs," he said.

"Stop the Agent Gibbs bullshit. I made a mistake. Yes, I admit it. I chose Ziva over you and it was a mistake. I chose someone I owed over someone who was family," Gibbs stated.

Tony looked at him in shock. Owed? Owed how?

"How did you owe her?" he asked.

"Ari was her half brother. He maybe have been a bastard to us but to her she was blood. She killed him not me," Gibbs said. "She did it to save my life."

"I didn't know."

"I couldn't leave her with her bastard father, DiNozzo. God knows what he would have done to her, what kind of suicide mission he'd have sent her on and you know how stubborn she is. As it is because she came back with us, he disinherited her, released her from Mossad and with the help of Vance she's now an American citizen and fulltime NCIS agent," he told him.

"I didn't know, Gibbs."

"I should have told you. I knew you were ready to lead, but I still shouldn't have let you go without talking to you. These last two years, it's like I lost Kelly again. I lost my son," he said.

"Gibbs… I," Tiny started to choke up. As much as he had come to be angry at Gibbs, he was still a man he thought of as surrogate father.

"When you got your ass blow up and knocked for a loop, I knew it was time to clear the air between us. I couldn't let it go any further because you're too important to me, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"And Ziva?"

"Yes regrets forcing me to chose," he said. "She doesn't hate you. She just lumped you in the same category as her father, Ari, and Michael. About six months after you were gone, she came to me one night and asked how we could get you back. I told her that you deserved to be left alone by us. We had already screwed you over enough. It was time to let you grow and succeed," Gibbs said. "I'm sorry, Tony."

"Gibbs, don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness," said Tony with a smile.

"Not when you are apologizing to family," Gibbs said. "So, who is the girl?"

"Well, Dad," Tony grinned.

Gibbs had missed his humor and his ability to smile no matter what the circumstances.

"That's Kensi and I love her," Tony said.

"Do you still love Ziva?" he asked him.

"I'm trying to keep the past in the past, Gibbs."

"Good idea, Tony," said Gibbs.

NCIS

Callen and Sam worked with Eric and Nell, who stayed in LA to check the names of the CIA and NCIS that they requested. The list compiled was two hundred and thirty names.

"G, I'll take the CIA. It's mainly paramilitary. You take NCIS," Sam told him.

"How many names do I get?"

"One hundred and forty," he said.

"Great. DiNozzo better get well soon," he sighed.

"Kensi and Deeks are taking him to the apartment today. Knowing Tony he'll be in tomorrow ready to work," said Sam.

"If Kensi lets him," chuckled Callen.

"Yeah, she volunteered to be his bodyguard, too," said Sam.

"The man is lost," smiled Callen.

"She's happy, though. It's good to see Kens happy," said Sam.

"How's Deeks taking it?"

"He's taking it like a man. He's keeping his feelings close to the vest, but we know how he feels about Kensi," said Sam.

"Yeah, it's always tough," said Callen as he out his legs up on the desk as he started to review the list of names.

Immediately, one name jumped off the list to him. It was Special Agent Hal Andrews, formerly, an Army Ranger. He served as a Ranger from 2000 to 2007 then he worked as a PMOO with the CIA before joining NCIS. Callen took out his smartphone and sent a text to Tony with this information. His old team might have the mole on it, which might put them in danger.


	4. Chapter 4

**In terms of sequels it looks like One Good Cop and McSister. So sometime in the New Year I'll work on those.**

Chapter Nine

Having received the text, Tony dressed in jeans, loafers, and sweater shirt and black leather coat, he exited the bedroom. Deeks was regaling Kensi with a story from his LA cops days.

"Shaggy, remind me to make you an NCIS special agent," he smiled.

"Hey, Tony, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Body is sore. When you get to be my age, your body just doesn't bounce back like it used to," he said.

Kensi got up from the sofa: "You body does all right."

She gave him a hug and a kiss: "And you're not as old as you pretend to be."

"Honey, there is a lot of wear and tear on this body," he said and kissed her. "Now we need to get to NCIS."

NCIS

Tony, Kensi and Deeks got off the elevator. McGee and Ziva did a double take as they saw Tony walking hand in hand with Kensi, like they were taking a stroll in the park.

"I guess DiNozzo hasn't changed that much," said McGee.

"No, McGee, I think he has changed a lot," she said sadly.

They walked up to Callen's desk.

"Did you tell anyone?" asked Tony.

"No," Callen answered.

Tony rubbed his temples. He had more than a slight headache. _This is probably a sign that I should be sitting in a dark room for a week, but I don't have the time. _

"Don't tell anyone. I think it's time we do what Vance expects of us," said Tony.

"Think out of the box," smiled Callen.

"Get in touch with Eric and Nell and don't use MTAC and have them take a fine toothcomb to his life," said Tony.

"What are you going to do?" asked Callen.

"I'm going to pay Gibbs a visit tonight to talk," he said.

"Can I come with you?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, I might need you to drive," he said as he sat down and rubbed his temples. "I have a headache."

"Should you see a doctor?" asked Kensi with concern.

"Ducky," said Callen.

"Okay," Tony stood and looked at Kensi. "Care to escort me to autopsy?"

"You couldn't stop me," she said.

NCIS

"You do realize, Tony, that you just got out of the hospital," lectured Jimmy.

"Sorry, Jimmy, I don't have time right now to take it easy," Tony said.

Jimmy looked over at Kensi.

"Can you do something with him?" he asked.

"I'm thinking of handcuffing him to a bed," she said.

"Now that sounds like fun," Tony smirked, causing Kensi to blush.

"That's not what I meant," she defended herself.

"Tony, be nice," Jimmy said.

"Where's Ducky?" asked Tony.

"Lunch. We've been busy lately he wanted to have a nice peaceful lunch," he said.

With a mini-flashlight Jimmy checked his pupils and then stood, walked over to Ducky's desk, grabbed some keys, and opened his medicine chest. He grabbed a couple of pills.

"Here, take these," said Jimmy.

"What is it?" Tony asked cautiously.

"Advil."

He took the two pills and dry swallowed them then made a face.

Jimmy walked over and retrieved a pillow by the desk. He put it down on the autopsy table Tony sat on. '

"You taking a nap, Jimbo," smiled Tony. "That wasn't Advil, was it, my autopsy Gremlin?"

"Nope," smiled Jimmy who looked at Kensi. "Help me lie him down. He should be going to sleep for a few hours. A'

Kensi lifted his leg making him lie down.

"Jimmy, I'm going to get even with you," Tony said then he started to fall asleep.

"Thank you, Jimmy," Kensi smiled.

"My pleasure. If he's going to push himself, then we have to occasional play unfair with him," Jimmy said.

"Do you mind if I stay with him?"

"Of course not. Do you want a chair?" he asked.

"Yeah, please," she said.

Jimmy got her a chair and set it right beside the autopsy table and the sleeping agent. She sat down and stared at his sleeping face, which had a smile on it.

Suddenly, Ziva came into autopsy. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Tony out cold and Kensi sitting dutifully beside. _She is far too young for him. And too fawning. He needs a stronger woman. Someone who can make him stronger, better. _

"Is everything alright with Tony?" asked Ziva.

Kensi looked over her shoulder at Ziva then turned back to looking at a sleeping Tony. _If he loved her then it was purely physical. _

"Not listening to doctors orders so gave him something to get a few hours of sleep so he doesn't end up back in the hospital," explained Jimmy.

"Oh, well, I was hoping to talk to Ducky," she said.

"He should be back in a half hour," Jimmy said.

"We haven't been introduced. I am Special Agent Ziva David," Ziva said to Kensi. "Tony and I used to work together."

Kensi looked over her shoulder and offered her a pleasant smile: "I'm Special Agent Kensi Blye. Tony's my boss, but not at home. We live together."

"Oh, really, I did not know this. I guess Tony does use Gibbs' rules," she said.

"No. He has no one really. If one of his people is in trouble, he doesn't sit on the sideline," said Kensi. "Other than that he makes it up as he goes along."

"Sounds like Tony," Ziva said.

"Yeah, I agree. He's wonderful," Kensi smiled.

"Hmmm, Kens," he mumbled then he started to shift on the table as if he was agitated.

Kensi softly touched his cheek and he settled down.

"Well, I should go," said Ziva then she left.

As she was leaving Deeks entered autopsy.

"Creepy place for a nap," said Deeks.

"He had no choice. Jimmy gave him something to knock him out," said Kensi.

Deeks looked at the mild manner looking Jimmy.

"Dude, that's not right to knock someone out when they don't want to be," said Deeks.

"He needed it," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, but he's going to be pissed when he wakes up," said Deeks.

"He will forgive you Jimmy. I make him forgive you," said Kensi.

"Callen sent me to find you," Deeks said to Kensi.

"Tell him I'm taking are of Tony. He'll understand," she said.

"Okay, Kens. Take care of the bossman," said Deeks. '

Deeks exited autopsy leaving Kensi with Jimmy and the sleeping Anthony DiNozzo. He would have preferred to drag her out of there and make her forget about DiNozzo. But she was in too deep, at least for now.

NCIS

After a four hour nap, Tony finally opened up. Good to hear word, Kensi made sure Tony wasn't anger with Jimmy when he woke up, especially since Kensi was going to deny him sex. He sat on the table and craned his neck until he got his head straightened out and was awake.

"Jimmy, next time trying telling me, said Tony.

"So you can refuse it," she said.

Instead of arguing with her, he kissed her. At first it was soft but then as she responded it became harder and more passionate until Jimmy and Ducky has to look away. They separated from each other out of breath and looking a little wild eyed.

"Anthony, maybe you should get going. It is getting late," said Ducky.

"I'm hungry," said Tony. "Shall we go to dinner?"

"You're old town, so you choose," she said.

His choice was Café Atlantico. Tony ordered for them. The started with Sweet Potato Soup, followed by Tuna Ceviche, then an entrée of Halibut for Kensi and Duck Confit for Tony. He ordered a bottle of Chilean Sauvignon Blanc - Concha Y Toro Terrunyo Casablanca, 2007. Finally, for dessert he chooses the warm chocolate cake for Kensi and Rum Cake for himself with a café con leche for each other them.

He no longer cared if someone thought him rich or poor. All he wanted to do was treat Kensi to a fine evening and meal for they ventured off to Gibbs home.

"Oh, my God, that was delicious," she said with a sly smile. "I have an idea how we can work this off later."

"You know woman, I now know why I love you so much," he said.

She blushed. Without prodding or forcing it out of him, he told her that he loved her.

"You love me," she teased.

"Yeah, I know. I love you. You're too young for me and I'm probably the wrong man for you, but, yeah, I love you," he smiled.

"And I love you," she said. "Now let's get this visit to Gibbs over so I can take you back to the apartment and make love to you."

They arrived at Gibbs' home and the door was unlocked, just like old times. Tony fought down the feeling of anxiety he had as he and Kensi walked over to the basement door. He opened it and they two of them started walking down the stairs.

Tony could hear the sandpaper being put to wood and smelled the sawdust and bourbon. As they reached the bottom Gibbs in his NIS sweat shirt and jeans looked up at them over his glasses. He held a wooden train in his hand, which he was making smooth with sandpaper.

"DiNozzo, Agent Blye," he said. "Professional or personal visit?"

"Professional, Gibbs," answered Tony.

He nodded letting Tony know to continue.

"In our mole hunt the name of Hal Andrews comes up, Gibbs," said Tony.

"Tell me about it," he said calmly.

Tony explained how they came about getting his name and Gibbs listened.

"Not much to go on," said Gibbs.

"Which is why I want to test him," Tony told him.

"How?"

"Let's test him. Callen and I will be the bait and will test him," said Tony.

"Wait a minute, you didn't say anything about you being the bait," interrupted Kensi, drawing a smile from Gibbs.

"Now you know why I had Rule Twelve," smiled Gibbs.

"Kens, we will be the bait in a trap, but we'll be fine," he said.

"Since I've know you, do you know how many times I've had to go to a hospital to see you," she said.

"Tell me about it," chuckled Gibbs.

"I'd like to see you go only once for this mission, is that okay, Tony?" she said.

"Kens, I'm not going to get hurt," he defended himself.

"Heard those words before," Gibbs kept added fuel to the fire.

"Do you mind, Gibbs!" growled DiNozzo.

"If you and Callen are bait then Sam, Deeks and I are your backup," she demanded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Tony assuaged her.

"Give me your plan DiNozzo and let's test Andrews," Gibbs said.

NCIS

Tony woke in the morning with Kensi wrapped around him. She was holding him tightly, as if she was afraid to lose him. _Note to self: don't talk about using yourself as bait in front of girlfriend before bed. It freaks them out. _

He shifted so that he was face to face with her then he kissed her nose drawing a smile from her.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"Busy day today," he said then he lifted his head and looked at the clock. It was only four-thirty in the morning.

"How much time do we have?" she asked.

"Couple of hours," he said.

"Good," she said and with that she kissed him and then reached under the blankets and grabbed him.

"Wooh," he said. "Frisky this morning."

"You're not getting out of this bed until I'm done with you," she purred.

"Oh damn," he said as she started to excite him more and more.

"Kens, we got Callen next door, and Deeks and Sam in the living room. Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"They're all adults, even Deeks," she smiled then she pushed him onto his back and got on top of him.

At the breakfast table Deeks, Sam and Callen glared at tired looking DiNozzo, while Kensi made bacon and French toast. Usually she didn't volunteer to make breakfast but she was feeling energetic this morning.

"I do not need to know that she is a screamer," Sam said to Tony.

"It wasn't my idea," Tony said.

"You could have said no to her," Deeks pointed out.

Tony lifted an eyebrow and look skeptically at him.

"Okay, maybe not," Deeks blushed.

"Separate apartments next time," Callen stated. "I really don't need the images I have in my head right now."

Kensi came in with a plate for Deeks, Sam and Callen and served them. Tony looked at her with a pout.

"What about me?"

"They get served first and you have to wait to eat with me," she said.

They three men started eating.

"Okay, if she's going to make this every time, we can share an apartment," said Callen. "This is delicious."

"You are a lucky man, DiNozzo," Sam said.

"You know I hate you," added Deeks.

Tony shrugged and watched them eat.

Chapter Ten

McGee sat at his desk, Tony's old desk, and looked up to see Andrews and Ziva at work. Gibbs looked up from his the research Tobias had sent him and nodded to him.

"Hey, Boss, Abby was telling me that Callen and DiNozzo are getting close to the NCIS mole," McGee said.

"How does she know?" asked Gibbs.

"They were discussing it in her lab," he said. "According to Abby they are meeting a CI in Baltimore at an abandoned warehouse tonight."

"Do me a favor, McGee, tell Abby to zip it and don't talk about it again."

Gibbs looked over at Andrews. The man acted as if he was uninterested, like he didn't care a whit about what was said. _Goddamn it, the man is the mole. He over controlling himself right now. _

Ziva looked from McGee to Gibbs. _They are up to something and they didn't include me. Tony probably told them not to include me. He does not trust me. He has never forgiven me. _

Gibbs got up and looked at his team: "I'm getting coffee."

Tony was waiting for Gibbs outside of his favorite coffee shop. He was bundled up in an overcoat wishing he was back in LA where it was seventy degrees.

"Need a cup of coffee, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked him as he came up behind him.

"Jesus, Gibbs, you scared me," said Tony.

"Andrews is the mole. He didn't even blink when he heard you and Callen were close to getting the NCIS mole. He was too bored by it, too uncaring," said Gibbs.

"If he shows up tonight to kill me and Callen, he is our man," said Tony.

"Then we can wring every bit of information from him we can and get this hit squads," said Gibbs.

"You know you'll be part of the interrogation team," said Tony.

"Tobias, too?" asked Gibbs.

"Sure."

"Ziva?"

"Me and Callen. Two from your team and two from mine," Tony said.

"I won't argue," Gibbs said. "You should talk to her, DiNozzo."

"There are a lot of things I should do, but I don't," he said.

"Coffee?" asked Gibbs.

"Why not?" he answered.

NCIS 

Callen and Tony rove to Baltimore. They gave their team and Gibbs the address other warehouse they would set themselves up as bait. The plan was simple: they wait out in the open and have their team save their asses if attack.

"So you and Kens are getting serious?" Callen opened the conversation.

"Yes."

"She hurts easily," said Callen.

"Don't we all," Tony countered.

"No, we don't," Callen smiled.

"Abby likes you," said Tony.

"She's something. Unfortunately, California is far away," said Callen.

"Doesn't have to be," said Tony. "Vance talked to me before we left. He's got the okay for a DC OSP. He wants me as the SAC and Operations Manager and told me I could bring anybody I wanted with me. He'd run interference with Hettie. I could take the whole team to DC."

"Even Deeks?" he asked.

"I keep telling him that I want him to become a permanent agent," said Tony.

"Doesn't it bother that he's waiting for you to stumble with Kens so he can pick up the pieces?" asked Callen.

"If I hurt her and shatter her into pieces then I'd rather him pick the pieces up then some asshole who doesn't love her," Tony said.

"And who picks up your pieces?" asked Callen.

"I can live in pieces. I have before," said Tony.

Callen was silent for moment as he fell deep into thought. Finally, he looked over at Tony.

"If you take the DC job, then the team will follow you. I'll convince Sam and Deeks. We might not get Eric but I think we can get Nell," he said.

"Why?" asked Tony.

"I lost my sister before I ever got to know her. I don't want to lose my brother," smiled Callen.

Tony didn't take his eyes off the road. He and Callen had become close, especially the last year. Sam and Callen were partners and best friends, but he and Callen had developed a friendship based on lives filled with more disappointments and deaths.

"How do you want handle this?" Callen asked.

"Keep your head on swivel and know that our team has our back," he smiled.

"Making it up as we go, huh?" laughed Callen.

"Do you want me to set up a date for you with Abby?" he asked.

"I don't know how well I'd do at a Goth Club," said Callen.

"She also likes movies, old movies, horror films, new movies," Tony encouraged him.

"We'll see," Callen said.

NCIS

The warehouse was empty and cold, a symbol of Baltimore's economy. He and Callen leaned up against a crate that had left behind. Callen took out his 9m Beretta and checked it then put an ear bud in his ear, as did Tony.

"So far there is activity on the west end of the warehouse. It looks like four men," said Sam's voice.

Sam was on a building near the warehouse with an infrared scope on his sniper rifle.

"I've got two more in my sight," said Gibbs, "on the east end. Looks like they are readying to enter the warehouse."

"Tony, be careful," said Kensi.

Callen smiled and looked at Tony.

"I guess I'm the red headed stepbrother now," said Callen.

"It doesn't appear that Andrews is part of the group," sad Sam.

"Make sure we take one of them alive," said Gibbs.

"Do you realize we have four sniper rifles with infrared scopes trained on us?" asked Callen.

"I trust Kens with a rifle on me," Tony said.

"Here they come," said Sam into their ears.

"Remember, take at least one of them alive," said Gibbs.

The terrorists burst into the warehouse to be picked off one by one until there was only one left.

NCIS

"So why are we taking this guy down to Gitmo, Boss," asked Andrews.

He looked and saw Tony, Callen, and Fornell on the Gulf Stream along with the terrorist they took into custody last night.

"He doesn't get a lawyer right away in Gitmo," said Fornell.

"Good thing it's still open, huh Andrews?" Gibbs said.

"Yeah, Boss, sure. Why am I here and not McGee and Ziva?" he asked.

Andrews went to grab his gun when a sharp pain radiated from between his shoulders. He looked behind him and saw Callen when a dart pistol in his hand.

"Oh, fuck," he said then went out cold.

When Andrews awoke in was in an orange jumpsuit in an interrogation room. He looked at the two way mirror in front of him and smile. On the other side of the mirror Tobias, Gibbs, Callen and Tony stood staring at him.

"Who goes first?" asked Tobias.

"Callen," said Gibbs.

"You saying I can't break him," Callen said.

"I'm saying that this is going to take days," said Gibbs.

Eighteen hours of interviews with six hours for food and sleep, the grind was starting to become painful by midway through the third day.

"Disagree with your country so you commit treason, huh?" pushed Gibbs.

"The tree of liberty must be refreshed from time to time with the blood of patriots and tyrants," he said with a sick grin. "Thomas Jefferson."

"Yipppeee ca yeahhhh, Motherfucker," Tony said. "John McClane. _Die Hard_."

Gibbs had forgotten just how unique his former senior field agent's technique was.

"You think you can intimidate me," said Andrews.

Tony stood up and leaned forward with his hand son the table and looked at Andrews and growled: "This is Sparta!"

Gibbs looked at Andrews and for some reason he saw cracks appear in the man's façade. Tony's bit of grandstanding and dramatics got under his skin. Maybe it was the absurdity of it all, maybe he realized that they were not going to stop until he cracked or they cracked, and one or two of them might have already cracked so it was never going to stop. Whatever it was, they were now close to cracking Andrews and getting information from him.

"Are you insane?" Andrews said.

"Insane, no. Tired of your bullshit, yes. I don't care why you did what you did. I don't care if you disagree with wars or war or Australian Rules football. I don't care if you think you're a patriot. You are a treasonous bastard and that means you are a dead man unless you give us a reason to let you live," growled Tony. "Do you want to die? Uh? Come on, Andrews, do you want to die?"

Andrews just stared at Tony.

"DiNozzo, step out," said Gibbs.

"Sure, Gibbs."

Tony marched out of the room slamming the door behind him. He leaned against the wall and sighed. Callen left the observation room and looked at his friend.

"He's ready to break," Callen said.

"So am I," said Tony.

"Come on, Let's grab a coffee," said Callen.

NCIS

Tobias and Gibbs spent the next six hours breaking him down and Andrews to admit that he was the NCIS mole, that there was a CIA mole, and that he was in charge of three hit squads and the CIA mole was in charge of one. One hit squad was now out of commission, since they killed all but one of them in their attempt on Callen and Tony's life.

Tony and Callen sat in the cafeteria with a group of civilians and a few NCIS contingency agents assigned to Gitmo. They were drinking coffee and picking at sandwiches. Gibbs and Tobias entered the cafeteria and headed to their table.

"Gulfstream is being sent for us. We have the locations of two of the hit squads," said Tobias.

"The last hit squad is in the hands of the CIA mole," said Gibbs.

"Vance wants to see the four of us," said Tobias.

"I worked for the CIA for a short time," said Callen. "I bet my CIA file could be activated and I could go to Langley undercover, a bitter NOC who has spent too much time in the Middle East."

"We'll discuss it with Vance," said Gibbs. "Pack your gear."

NCIS

Gibbs, Tobias, Callen, and Tony entered the bullpen looking worn out from the interrogation and flight. They dropped their bag by Gibbs desk.

"Tim, Ziva, Andrews gave up the information. I need you two to work with DiNozzo's team on the CIA mole," he said.

"Should I talk to Ray?" Ziva asked.

"No. We have to handle this as if no one can be trusted," said Gibbs.

"But, he is my fiancé," she said.

"Do you want to remove yourself from this assignment, Agent David?" asked Tony, assuming the role of SAC. "It won't be held against you."

"No, I can do my job," she said.

"Then do it, which is listen to your supervisory agent," ordered Tony.

Gibbs smiled. Tony had taken those final steps to become a great leader. His history with Ziva didn't matter, what mattered at the moment was they get the job done.

The four men headed up the stairs and into Vance's office. Tobias and Gibbs updated him on Andrews and the information received from him then Callen made his suggestion about his going undercover at the CIA.

"Agent Fornell, I'll speak to your director about putting together FBI Swat teams to pick up our two hit squads. I'll recommend that you be placed in charge," said Vance.

"And my idea," said Callen.

"I'll need to talk to the CIA Director," said Vance.

"What do we do until then?" asked Tony.

"Shower, eat, rest," said Vance, "and Agent DiNozzo, I'll need to know your answer soon about what we discussed."

"I'll have it for you in a day, two days tops," said Tony.

Chapter Eleven

Tony stood under the hot water coming from the shower head. It relaxed his tense muscles, making his tired body long for a soft bed. Closing his eyes, then he lowered his head and allowed the stream of hot water to loosen his neck. Suddenly he felt soft arms around his waist and a familiar body up against his.

"This better not be Deeks," Tony smiled.

"Are you trying to insult me?" Kensi asked.

"No," he answered. "You know I love you."

"I love you, too," she said then reached down and started to get him excited.

"Umm, Kens, we have to talk," he said.

"Talk later," she said as she started to nibble on his neck."

"Honey, I've been offered a new job," he said.

She pulled back and almost seemed like she was going to bolt out of the shower, but Tony stopped her.

"Kens, it's not bad news. It just news. Listen to me. I'm not going to desert you. I wanted to tell you so that we could make a decision together," he said.

He turned around and shut off the water then faced her again.

"What's the job?"

"Vance wants me to start an OSP here in DC. I'd be the SAC and Operations Manager and I talked to G and he said he'd try to convince Sam and Deeks to join me. I want you to be there, too. I'd only take this job if you said you'd be here with me in the same office, in the same house, sharing the same name," he said.

"Same name? You mean you want me to marry you?" she said.

"Yeah. I know Kensi DiNozzo. It doesn't really roll off the tongue, but…"

Before he could say another word her mouth was devouring his mouth until they were both out of breath.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "On one account. I work for OSP and I'm on a team."

"So you want me to take the job?" he asked.

"You know as well as I do that you starting an OSP here is great for your career. I want you to do this," she said.

"Kens, I don't deserve you," he said then kissed her.

NCIS

Callen was back at Langley. His time with the CIA was short, but he memory of the place long lasting. He left the CIA for the DEA then for NCIS. Each place he was the perfect undercover operative, but it was only at NCIS that he started to feel like he belonged there.

So far his week had gone slowly, but effectively. He gone through a series of debriefings done by men and women who didn't realize he was making it all up. He'd left them with the impression that he was a man on brink of either a breakdown or going rogue. He was bitter, angry, and slightly paranoid.

Now sitting in the cafeteria with a hot cup of tea before his meeting, he watched people checking him out, especially a nice looking man with large ears and an easy false smile.

"G Callen, I'm Ray Cruz," said Ray offered his hand. "I've read your file. You're a legendary NOC."

"And you're?"

"Field Operative. The rumor is that your days as a NOC are over and you are looking to come in from the cold," said Ray.

_Ziva's boyfriend. Please, don't let him be the mole. DiNozzo will be batting a thousand with her boyfriends. _Callen smiled at him.

"Sit if you want," said Callen.

"So are you looking for a new department?" he said sitting down.

"I'm tired of it all. I just want a change," Callen grunted.

"Ahh, well, it seems like you are suffering from moral morass of being a spook too long. Let me guess, you've seen too bad sights that keep you up at night and not all of them have been perpetrated by the enemy, the bad guys. Some of them are good by us, the good guys," said Ray.

_If you sound like a recruiter and you work for the CIA already, it usually means you are recruiting for your own agenda. You, Mr. Cruz, are probably the mole. _

"Actually, I found that the good guys didn't do some but did most of the bad shit that keeps me up at night," Callen said.

"You better not say that in your next interview," said Ray, "or they might not let you leave the building."

"I'd take more than one with me before they got me in a cell," said Callen with a bitter smile.

"I like you Callen," he said

"And I don't know you, Field Operative Ray Cruz," said Callen.

"What if I told, Callen, that I am a like minded person, a man tired of US causing bloodshed and leaving pain and devastation, tired of the allies we make and how we protect them," said Ray.

"In other words you're a real patriot," smiled Callen. "As in the tree of liberty…"

"Damn it," ray growled the grabbed the chair beside him and knocked out Callen before he could take him down.

NCIS

Ray was handcuffed by Gibbs and Tony, who were stationed inside Langley to cover his six. As they marched him out of Langley to awaiting SUV which would take them to a plane to Gitmo, Ziva came running up and decked Ray a prefect right hook.

"You traitor," she spat on him.

Tony grabbed her by the arms and moved to her the side. For a moment they were locked staring at each other eye to eye. She could read his emotions of pain, sadness and regret and he could hers of guilt, desire, and something he didn't want to know.

"Please, let go of me, Tony," she said softly.

"I'm letting go," he said, "but don't attack him."

"I trusted the wrong man once again," she smiled bitterly. "You were only one I should have trusted."

"I've got to go. We have to break him and find that last hit squad," he said.

"Of course," she mumbled.

He hustled into the SUV along with Callen and Gibbs and was gone.

Epilogue

"Successful mission, Tony. Now let's make this a completely successful visit to DC, what's your answer?" asked Vance.

"I'll take the job, sir."

Vance smiled: "That's what I wanted to hear."

"Callen, Sam, Deeks, and Kensi will definitely come with me," said Tony. "I'll need contingency agents, another team, intel analysts, techs… the whole shebang."

"We'll begin checking out potential sights for the OSP DC once you are back from LA," Vance said.

"Our flight is in two hours and I'll be back at the end of the month," said Tony.

Vance stood up and offered his hand. Tony stood up and shook it.

"I look forward to your return."

NCIS

Ziva came in looking tired, dark circles under her eyes. Ray being the traitor had set her back emotionally. Gibbs forced her to take a few days off and now she was back at work.

As she came passed the desks used by Tony's team she noticed that they were empty. This did not improve her mood.

"Gibbs, where is Tony and his team?" she asked.

"LA," he answered.

"Damn it, Gibbs," she hissed, "I never got to talk to him, to really talk to him."

"Don't worry about it, Ziva," Gibbs said. "He'll be back. He's opening an OSP in DC."

"He'll be back," she said softly.

"Yeah. Gives you time to really think what you want to say to him," he said.

"I will, Gibbs. I will think about what I want say to him."


End file.
